


Take Two?

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae takes a liking to a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rae got to the pub early, she needed to leave her house as soon as she heard her mum and Karim giggling and the door across from her room slamming, because that only meant one thing, there really was only so much of their shag fest she could take. The gang would be arriving within the hour so she decided to nurse a pint, scribble in her diary and play some good tunes.

She was mumbling to herself “GreenDay or Beastie Boys” when a voice beside her said “I’d go with GreenDay” she looked to her right and it was Finn, but his voice sounded different, lower, huskier even, and he was dressed differently too, he had on a different leather jacket and his hair was styled back, almost looked like a greaser. 

Rae was a little taken aback, firstly he had never initiated speaking to her before, and she had been hanging around the gang for a few weeks now, second, why he was dressed differently, not that she was complaining because that boy could where a paper bag and she would still lust after him, but third and most important she wondered why he was talking to her now “why are you talking to me?” her face was the look of horror to be sure when she realized she said it aloud.

“What do you mean?” he said his eyebrows furrowing in confusion

Rae turned to her body to fully face him, then watched as his eyes raked over her with a smile, normally she would be uncomfortable but this was alright, well of course it was alright, it was Mr. Gushington Central himself looking at her like he wanted her right then and there.

“Nice shirt by the way, I love the Roses” He smiled at her, almost flirty even.

Rae looked down to see she was wearing her Stone Roses I Wanna be Adored shirt

“Thanks..” she mumbled awkwardly wary of where this was going.

“Why wouldn’t I talk to you?” he asked going back to her previous question.

She looked at him like he was crazy “Finn, have you gone mental, you only talk to me when you are arguing with me over music, otherwise all I get is ‘s’pose’” she said rolling her eyes wondering what his deal was.

He started to laugh uncontrollably holding his hand to his stomach as he doubled over bracing himself on the jukebox. 

“You really are mad” Rae said with a little laugh watching him

“I’m not Finn, that’s my brooding identical twin brother, I’m Damien..pleased to meet you..” he held at his hand to Rae smiling waiting for her name.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Rae said quickly thinking he was taking the piss

“No! honest” he said holding his hands up in defense

“Look, Finn has a scar on his right cheek, I don’t” he said turning his head showing Rae his scar-less cheek.

Rae’s eyes went wide in shock thinking how in thee fuck could there be two fucking men that were this Adonis looking in the world, how could life be so cruel and kind at the same time, dirty thoughts started to creep into her mind and she shook it off thinking now was not the time.

“Are you okay?” Damien asked witnessing the mind fuck Rae was going through.

“Um..yeah..yeah I’m alright” she said placing her hand to her forehead

“I take it Finn never talks about me” he smirked

“No, well..I’ve only known him a couple of weeks and he never really talks to me” Rae shrugged still trying to grasp there was two Finns.

“Why wouldn’t he talk to a pretty girl like you” Damien said leaning in a bit winking at Rae

Rae let out a nervous giggle her face going red

“Let’s sit, yeah” he smiled motioning to one of the tables that only seat two

Rae smiled and nodded as he motioned for her to go first, as they sat Damien pulled his chair around the table to sit a bit closer to Rae “you never told me your name” he smiled at her leaning on his hand.

“Rae..” she said softly, wondering how this brother was so different from the other.

“As in Rachel?” he smiled at her toothily

Rae laughed audibly “Yes, your brother said ‘as in Raymond’” she mocked Finns tone

Damien started to laugh “sounds like something Finnley would do”

“How come Finn didn’t mention you were here?” Rae asked curiously

“He doesn’t know yet, and it’s a bit of a long story, but I feel I can tell you this Rae; when Finn and I were 12, our mum left our dad, me and Finn had a rough time of it, I couldn’t handle being there so I went to live with our uncle up and Leeds, but now our Nan is sick and we’re not sure how much time she has..so I came back for the summer..” he trailed off sadly

Rae found her hand on his hand comforting him, Rae had no idea Finn’s Nan was even ill, he keeps all his emotions bottled up, and now that she thought about it she really didn’t know much about him besides his music taste and that he had an ass she wanted to bite into like a violent dog.

“I’m sorry..I didn’t know” Rae said softly

“Thanks Rae” Damien gave her a weak smile

Just then the door to the pub opened the gang herding in, they were stopped because Chloe stopped dead in her tracks at Rae holding on to some guys hand, Rae looked up at Chloe and Damien turned to see what she was looking at “What the fuck!?” Chloe said stunned.

The gang all looked “Damien?” Finn said surprised as he made his way around Chloe

“Little brother” Damien smiled as he stood up taking Finn in to a hug, Finn was staring at Rae over his brother’s shoulder

When his brother released him, Finn had a smile on his face “you’re only a minute older Damien” Finn said with a smirk

“and an inch taller” he added ruffling Finns hair.

“What are you doing here, when did you get here?” Finn asked, it was obvious that he had no idea his brother was coming

“Not too long ago I wanted to surprise you, but decided to get a drink first, and I met Rae” he smiled looking over his shoulder at Rae who was now standing looking at the brothers.

“Right, well you know I would’ve come up this summer, but Nan” Finn said softly to his brother so no one else could hear.

“Yeah, I know that’s why I decided to come down, spend my summer with you for a change” Damien smiled patting Finn on the shoulder.

“Chopper is that you” Damien said over Finns shoulder then made his way around Finn to give Chop a hug.

Finn didn’t turn he was looking at Rae who was giving him ‘I don’t know’ look then her eyes cast to Damien and she smiled. Finn turned to look at the scene before him, everybody enraptured by his brothers obvious charms.

“Let’s sit and have drink” Damien said to the gang, then walked past Finn grabbing Rae’s hand “come on Rae sit next to me” Damien smiled at her she shrugged smiling back tightening her hand around his.

As they sat Rae found herself sat in between Damien and Finn, Izzy, Chop, and Chloe directly across from them and Archie at the head of the table.

Izzy and Chloe were speechless staring at Finn and Damien “What?” Damien asked noting their stares

“What..nothing..its just you guys really are identical” Chloe said leaning over the table to get a closer look almost ready to put her hand out.

Finn rolled his eyes at Chloe “Finn, how come you never told us you had a twin?” Izzy asked staring at Damien who was now quietly talking to Rae

Finn shrugged “never came up I s’pose” he looked to see Rae whispering to Damien to which Finn scrunched up his face in distaste at

Damien caught his look “what” he mouthed to Finn, Finn shook his head taking a sip of his pint.

“How are we supposed to tell you two apart” Izzy asked

“Easy, I talk and Finn doesn’t” Damien smirked and the whole table laughed

Finn shook his head looking away and felt a tiny nudge on his side, he looked to see Rae smiling small at him, and he gave her a small smile in return.

A few hours had gone by, Damien telling them how Finn always visited him up in Leeds but decided to visit him this summer, he never revealed why though, he only told Rae. Damien had the group in tears from laughing retelling stories about what him and his friends got up to in Leeds. Finn was the only one who didn’t seem too happy to see his brother, he got up making his way to the juke box just to get away from all of the fawning that was happening, soon he felt a nudge in his side “you alright?” Rae asked “s’pose” Finn sighed

“Right..” she said a little annoyed, she let a huff of air and was turning to go back to the table

“It’s just..” Finn trailed off

Rae turned to face him thinking maybe he was finally going to actually string a few sentences together “I wish he would have said he was coming” Finn turned to look at Rae glancing back at the table

“Are you not happy to see him?” Rae asked curiously

Finn sighed “no, it’s not that..its just…everybody always like him better” Finn said sadly turning back to the juke box

Rae couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Finn Nelson hottest guy in all of Linconshire, well tied for first now she guesses, was actually jealous of someone, his own brother. Rae wasn’t sure what to say, but obviously she had to say something to cheer this one up.

“Well, maybe, but I like grumpy quiet Finn too” she said bumping her shoulder with his.

Finn snorted a laugh “Even though I was a bit of a dick to you”

“Yeah, well I would be that way to if someone knew more about music than me” Rae teased

Finn broke out into a grin “you wish”

“Don’t deny the truth, Finnley” Rae grinned devilishly

Finn rolled his eyes “Whatever Rachel” the two broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Oi! Rae, come here” Damien called her motioning for her to come back to the table.

Rae looked at Damien smiling then back to Finn whose face had turned sullen again

“Better go” he said quietly

“Finn..” Rae said apologetically

“Its fine” Finn said curtly.

“Are we alright” Rae said softly

“Yeah, we’re alright” Finn looked at her for a moment with a weak smile.

—-

Damien had been around three weeks and Finn was beginning to feel like an outcast in his own gang of friends, Damien always was telling jokes and stories leaving everyone in stitches, which he didn’t mind really; but what Finn did mind, is that his brother seemed to like the same girl he had been admiring ever since she stole his 20p. Finn hated that he was no good with words, that he wasn’t sure how to approach Rae, yet his brother had her hanging on his every word, agreeing with her music choices, sharing the same opinions, laughing at her jokes, it was sickening.

The only good thing about his brother being back for the summer was one, their Nan was happy to see him, two, there dad was happy to see him, and three, he would be leaving at the end of summer; Finn loves his brother don’t get him wrong but he only can handle so much of him. 

-

Finn and Damien were walking to the chippy to meet the gang where they would then head over to the park for a game of footie, before they turned the corner they could hear someone being verbally abused, Finn quickened his pace instinctively and was met with a fear stricken Rae, that twat Big G and his two lackeys were shouting obscenities at her. Finn ran up to Rae’s defense while Damien stood frozen, all Finn remembers is shouting something about apologizing and it being easy to take the piss out of a girl; what he vividly remember is the look on Rae’s face when he turned the corner and wishing that he could just wrap her up in a hug and never let go.

Big G and his gang ran off, Finn turned to wide eyed Rae “y’alright?” he asked as he wiped blood off his lip, Big G had gotten in one hit.

Rae in disbelief just shook her head, Finn nodded acknowledging her then Damien ran up to her “Rae” he said engulfing her into a hug, she was looking at Finn over Damien’s shoulder, Finn raised his eyebrows smiling a thin line at her then crossed the street to the chippy.

“Rae, are you okay?” Damien asked pulling out of the hug

She drug her eyes away from Finn “Um yeah, I’m fine” she gave him a small smile

“Don’t listen to those twats Rae, you’re better than them” Damien said looping his arms through hers

“Thanks” Rae said softly

Rae and Damien made their way into the chippy where the rest of the gang was waiting, except Finn was nowhere to be seen.

“Chop where’s Finn?” Rae asked as Damien sat down

“Went straight to the toilets Raemundo” Chop and nodded towards the back of the chippy

“I’ll be right back” she said walking towards bathroom

When she got to the doors of the bathrooms, she took a deep breath knocking on the men’s door, “Finn” she said softly, she put her ear to the door and could hear the faucet running, she pushed the door open slightly and saw Finn spitting into the sink.

She pushed the door open a bit more entering swiftly so she would not be seen.

“Finn” she said as the door shut,

Finn looked over at her then spit out some blood in the sink, she saw his bloody knuckles and immediately grabbed some tissue to clean them up as he hunched over swishing water around in his mouth. 

Finn winced as Rae cleaned his bloody hand, he relaxed some when he felt a tingly feeling when her bare hand brushed his, that feeling outweighing the pain in his knuckles. Finn turned off the faucet wiping his mouth off with his free hand and watched Rae tend to his wounds.

“Thanks” she said softly as she dabbed at the cuts

“Anyone would have done the same thing you know” he said just as softly back

She looked up at him “no they wouldn’t” she said then looked back down at his hand to finish cleaning the cuts.

Finn knew she was right, Damien was right next to him and he just stood there, and he remembered right before the pool party Chloe telling the gang that Rae was caught in a delicate situation and no one helped her, not even Archie who walked up on it happening.

“I think it’s alright now” Rae said softly looking up at Finn who was already looking at her, they held each other’s gaze for a moment then Finn cleared his throat “thanks, Rae”

“Think maybe you should ice it?” She questioned noting the bit of swelling

“Nah, I’ll live” he shrugged smiling at her

“Come on Rocky” Rae said playfully, she turned opening the door to the bathroom where she was greeted by an elderly gentleman, she turned back to Finn with a nervous smile, he laughed and winked at the old man, Rae let out a chuckle the man moved aside to let them pass.

Finn and Rae laughed as they walked back to the table where the gang was chatting, Damien smiling as soon as he saw Rae and motioned for her to sit next to him, Finn sat directly across from Rae.

“Hey, Rae I was wondering if you wanna go to the cinema tonight, just me and you?” Damien whispered to Rae, Rae felt her cheeks flush “Sure, okay” she whispered back

She looked to see if any of the gang saw them, she only noticed Finn looking at her with and unreadable expression, she smiled at him but he looked away and started talking to Chop, she wondered if he knew Damien was going to ask her out.

“Right, lets get to the park for footie” Chop said looking from Finn to the gang

“Rae, after the park wanna come back to mine for a girls night?” Chloe asked with a smile, Rae noted the glint in Chloe’s eye she wanted to talk about boys.

Rae wasn’t sure what to say, she was supposed to be going out with Damien, but could she say that, she wouldn’t even know what to call it, was it a date?

“Um, I can’t Chlo, sorry” Rae said nervously

“Why not?” Izzy frowned

“Because me and Rae have a date” Damien intervened grinning at Izzy bumping his shoulder with Rae’s

Izzy smiled and Chloe’s eyes widened a million questions flashing across her face, Rae just smiled and shrugged at her. “So you and Raemundo here, eh” Chop said wiggling his eyebrows

“Yep” Damien smiled at Chop placing his arm over Rae’s shoulders.

“Right, so are we gonna play football or sit around all day” Finn said clearly annoyed

“Alright Finny no need to get all huffy” Damien said grinned at Finn

As they left the chippy Damien looped his arm through Rae’s, Rae noticed Finn walking ahead of them but would glance back every now and then, she wondered what his problem was with his brother, he told her everyone likes him better, which she could see why he would think that, Damien was more outgoing and was always banging on about something, even she could hardly get a word in, but there was something about quiet grumpy Finn that intrigued her.

When they got to the park the girls went to sit against a fence with a perfect view to watch the boys play, and it just so happened to be shirts verses skins. Damien was shirts and Finn was skins, Rae couldn’t help but become a little flush at the sight of him, she only dreamt of what he would look like with no clothes on, but then she found herself wondering if Damien had a similar build, although she thought probably not, Damien was a bit taller than Finn but not by much, but wasn’t as broad in the shoulders, he was more straight up and down.

The game had been on for about an hour and a half with Finn scoring the winning goal, it was clear that Finn was the superior when it came to sports. The boys walked over to where the girls were sitting, Finn collapsing next to Rae and Chloe, and Damien sitting on the other side of Rae next to Izzy as Archie and Chop talked with Barney and Little Al. Rae felt out of place sitting in between Finn and Damien they were both just too stunning; she wasn’t sure if she was imagining things because it seemed more often than not she was always sitting in between them or one would be across from her. “Good game you two” Rae said looking back and forth between Finn and Damien “Yeah, we’ll have to do it again, I won’t go so easy on Finn next time” Damien teased, Finn scoffed “whatever” he mumbled under his breath. “That was nice play there in the end, Finn” Rae bumped his shoulder with hers, Finn flashed her a smile then looked away almost embarrassed by the attention.

—

As the weeks past Rae and Damien went on several dates, the cinema, bowling, sometimes just hanging out at his house watching movies, Rae didn’t like that all that much because she thought it bothered Finn, Finn would be there sometimes and would act weird around them, she figured that it was awkward for his friend to be dating his brother. Rae tried to talk to Finn a bit when she was at their house but he would just mumble a few things then go to his room, if she’s honest sometimes when she was there she wished she could just listen to music with Finn rather than sit through whatever B movie Damien picked out. Also, she hadn’t kissed him yet, he tried a few times but she would give him the cheek, when she would get home after one of those times, she would wonder why she was stopping one of the fittest guys she had ever seen from kissing her, but she couldn’t place it.

Tonight was one of the nights she would be hanging out at Damien and Finns house, as she knocked on the door she wondered what movie Damien picked this time and if Finn was going to be in.

“Hey, Finn” Rae smiled when he opened the door.

“Hiya, Rae” Finn said with a small smile

Rae was rocking nervously on her heels “Um..” she said

“Come in” Finn said opening the door fully moving so Rae could pass.

Once she was in she turned to Finn and they just looked at each other for a moment, then Finn cleared his throat “Uh..um Damien isn’t back from the video store yet”

“Oh..okay..” Rae said looking around

“Um..should I just..” she trailed off pointing to the lounge

“uh..sure if you want” Finn shrugged

“Okay..” Rae drew out turning to go wait in the lounge

“You can come up to my room..and listen to some tunes if you want..until he gets back” Finn stumbled hastily

Rae turned back to Finn “Yeah, okay” she smiled, then followed him upstairs

When Rae walked into Finns room she was not so surprised to see that she had most of the same band posters on the walls in her room and it brought a small smile to her face.

“What?” Finn asked smiling at her

“Nothing..just I have a lot of the same posters” Rae nodded at an Oasis poster

“Yeah, well we pretty much like all the same music Rae” Finn smiled

“Not true” Rae said quickly

“What do you mean?” Finn furrowed his brows then walked over to his records, Rae following standing beside him

She flicked through his records which he didn’t seem to mind “here, this right here is what I mean” Rae said handing him a Babylon Zoo album

“Rae, this is mint” Finn said taking the album from her, then slide it out of the sleeve placing it on his turn table.

“Finn, we’ve had this discussion before” Rae smiled at him

“Um, no, if I recall you just listed off all the reasons you hated Spaceman” he smirked at her

“And you told me your mum knew more about music than me” he grinned at her

Rae scoffed playfully then smiled at him “well, you were the one to claim you know the most about music” Rae rolled her eyes.

“Because I do” he said shrugging his shoulders

“Finn, this is ridiculous, play Spaceman right now and tell me what you love so much about it” Rae said pointing to the record

“But I thought you hate it” He said confused

“I do, but if you can convince me to like it then I will admit you know more about music…than my mum” she grinned at him

“Just your mum?” he smiled raising an eyebrow

“Yes” she scrunched her face up at him

Finn chuckled shaking his head, three Spaceman repeats later they were sitting on Finns bed backs against the wall and Finn still hadn’t convinced Rae.

“You know what Rae, this is making me sad” Finn said bumping his leg with Rae’s

“Why?” she looked at him furrowing her brows

“Because now I don’t know if I like the song for the song, or because it annoys you” he grinned cunningly at her

“You cheeky bastard” she poked him in the side

“Oi! That hurts” he said pouting at her

“Whatever” she smiled rolling her eyes

Spaceman ended and Rae got off the bed to look through Finns albums to put something else on, she pulled out Bowie handing it to Finn.

“You like Bowie?” Finn asked as he placed it on the turntable

“Yeah, he’s alright” Rae smiled as she continued to flick through his vinyl’s

“I have this on cd too, if you wanna borrow it” Finn said as he watched Rae

“Yeah, alright cool” she looked at him as they both shared a small smile

“Hey, Finn I’m back…Rae” Damien said when he opened the door to Finns room

“Hey” She said smiling at Damien

“Sorry, have you been waiting long” Damien asked as he opened the door fully

“It’s okay, Finn was keeping me company” she said as she walked over to Damien

Damien hugged her as they pulled out of the hug “oh yeah, my brother the dazzling conversationalist” Damien laughed

Finn gave him an unimpressed smirk, Rae giving Finn a sympathetic smile

“We’ll be downstairs little bro” Damien said grabbing Rae’s hand leading her out of Finn’s room

Rae and Damien were settled close to each other on the sofa holding hands watching whatever horror fic he had picked out, Rae wasn’t really paying attention she sometimes would look around as she could hear the faint sounds of music coming from Finn’s room, but wasn’t really able to make out what he was playing. Rae tried to focus on the movie as it was already nearing the end and Damien liked to discuss it when he would drive her home after, a particular scene happened where a guy in a mask crept up stabbing another guy and Rae jumped gripping Damien’s hand.

Damien smiled at Rae and she chuckled slightly embarrassed, “alright” he smiled at her, “yeah” Rae laughed lightly; Damien smiled at her bringing his free hand cupping her cheek then leaned in and kissed her. It was a nice kiss, he definitely knew what he was doing, and she heard a small sound escape Damien as he deepened the kiss, but they pulled apart when they heard

“Hey Rae..oh shit sor-sorry” Finn said then tried to back out of the lounge but he tripped when he turned stumbling face first into the wall.

Damien started to howl with laughter “Fuck” Finn said rubbing his face

“Finn are you okay” Rae said walking over to Finn as Damien continued to laugh

“Yep, yeah…I think I need some ice though” he said rubbing his nose

“Come on” Rae said pulling him into the kitchen as Damien shouted “Finn, you’re so graceful!”

Rae got Finn some ice wrapping it in a tea towel for him to hold to his nose “sorry, I interrupted” Finn said softly

“It’s alright” Rae shrugged as she watched Finn hold the ice up to his face.

“I just wanted to give you this before you left” Finn said handing her the Bowie Cd

“Oh..thanks” Rae said softly reaching for the cd, their fingers lingering for a moment during the exchange, Rae wondering if Finn felt the same tingling sensation as she was.

Finn released his grip on the cd when Damien walked in “how’s your face” Damien smirked wrapping an arm around Rae

“I’ll live” Finn smirked at him

Rae letting out a small chuckle followed by Finn realizing what he had said, Damien looking at them confused.

“Right, ready to go home beautiful” Damien said kissing Rae on the cheek

“See ya later” Finn said quickly heading out before anything else could be said.

After she kissed Damien for a few minutes outside of her house, she went in thinking about the nights events, well she kept thinking about Finn, she knew he didn’t like her like that, like his brother liked her but she couldn’t help but wonder. She liked Damien, she liked spending time with him and talking with him and he was constantly complementing her which was a change; but she did really enjoy the few minutes here and there her and Finn had spent alone together, it’s like she got to see a side of him no one else did and it felt special, and he had also defended her against Big G, which no one had ever defended her before.

She realized that yes, she did like Finn before but for superficial reasons, and now getting to see a different side of him she liked him for him, but she also liked his brother, so she liked both brothers in different ways, but one clearly liked her as more than a friend and the other was just a friend, but could she continue to see one while she sort of likes the other too..only one thought came to mind What the fuck do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rae went to meet the gang at the chippy, she had been thinking about the previous night all morning, confused on what she really felt for Finn. Rae walked in the chippy to find, Chloe, Izzy, Chop, Archie and Finn, Chloe and Izzy talking softly while the lads were talking animatedly. Rae knew that Damien was at the hospital visiting his and Finns Nan but wondered why Finn was not with him. Rae sat down next to Izzy, so she was sitting across from Finn, she gave him a small smile which he offered her one in return.

 

“Alright” she asked looking at her friends, her gaze lingering a little longer on Finn, he gave her a knowing smile and small shrug.

“Raemundo” Chop bellowed happily

“I’ve got some news for you” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rae smiled playfully rolling her eyes “alright out with it then”

“Oasis, Knebworth, the end of August” Chop stated

“Are you messing with me right now?” Rae asked as her face began to light up.

“I’m not messing with you” he told her happily

“We have to go!” She said her hand coming down hard on the table in excitement.

“Oh, I already got us tickets” he smiled waving them at her

“Chop!” she leaned over the table hugging him

Rae sat back down but not before ruffling Finns hair “hey watch the hair” he told her smiling

“Finn! Oasis” she said her face in a dream state.

“I know” he grinned at her.

“Is Damien going?” she asked curiously 

She watched as Finns face fell, he looked away nervously “erm, I’m not sure if he will be here” after he spoke he chanced a glance at her.

“Oh, well..its going to be epic no matter what” she said, she actually was not too upset about the possibility of him not being here for it, rather she found she was indifferent to the idea of if he went with them or not.

“Yeah, besides he doesn’t understand music like we do” Finn said with a little smirk.

She smiled knowing he was right, all the times she would analyze a song he would just agree with her not offering any opinion, whereas Finn was always debating with her, and sometimes she found herself siding with him, although she would never tell him that.

They gang were soon walking down to the pub, Rae falling a bit behind to talk to Finn.

“Hey” she said softly, as she placed her hand on his arm to get his attention

He looked down at her hand on him and looked up at her, she immediately pulled her and away. “I was..was just wondering how you are, you know with your Nan?” her gaze soft and caring

“I’m alright, she has her good days and her bad days” Finn shrugged

Rae nodded her head “how come you’re not..” she said then stopped thinking she might have over stepped her bounds.

Finn looked up at her “How come I’m not there with Damien?” he asked

Rae slowly shook her head “Finn, I’m sorry you don’t have to say anything” she said sadly

“No, its alright..” he trailed off bringing his hand up to rub over his hair.

“Um..she gets us confused and it upsets her so we switch off visiting her, it’s easier on her that way” he shrugged sadly.

“I’m sorry Finn, how come you never said anything?” She questioned, she could see how much this upset him but he put up a good front, they’re alike in that way.

“I dunno” he looked up at her.

“Well, I know you have your brother and your dad, but I’m here if you need to talk” she smiled sweetly at him

“Thanks Rae” he said softly

Rae had an overwhelming need to comfort him and didn’t  
realize what she was doing until her arms were wrapped around him, his around her and he was sighing into her shoulder.

“Oi!” they heard then broke apart

“Hey” Rae said to Damien as he approached her and Finn outside of the pub.

He wrapped his arms around her giving her kiss on the cheek “how’s your Nan” she whispered in his ear.

The pulled apart he glanced at Finn who was looking anywhere but at him and Rae, “She’s alright today” he sighed

“Finn you headed over?” Damien asked moving around Rae

“Yeah, I’ll go this evening” Finn said softly

Damien reached for Rae’s hand interlocking their fingers, “she’s doing okay today” Damien said to Finn, then turned back to Rae “ready” he asked her “yeah” she smiled at him they both looked at Finn, “er..I’ll meet you inside just going to have a quick smoke” he said then turned making his way to the beer garden.

“What were you and Finn talking about?” Damien asked as he opened the pub door for Rae.

“About your Nan, he said you guys switch off so she doesn’t get confused”

“Yeah, were his idea, she was fine the first time we were both there, but then the next time she mixed us up and I corrected her and she got really upset..” Damien trailed off sadly.

“Well, it’s good you make it easier on her” Rae smiled at him rubbing his arm as they stood just inside the pub.

“I would have never thought of that, Finn’s good that way, quick thinking, quick on his feet type, I wish I were more like that” Damien sighed.

Rae hugged him, she wasn’t sure what to say, was Damien jealous of Finn, it sounded like it.

The pub door opened breaking her and Damien apart, Finn looked between them surprised to see them standing there.

“Come on” Damien said holding Rae’s hand, they walked off but before they sat he pulled her to him for a quick kiss, “Sorry, I didn’t greet you properly before beautiful” he smiled at her

She sighed “s’alright” smiling

Once again she was caught in between Damien and Finn. Damien had the table laughing as he retold the story of the night before of how Finn fell face first into the wall. Finn just shook his head sipping on his pint. Chloe saying he needed to be careful not to hurt his pretty face.

“So what’s going on with you two then?” Chloe asked looking between Rae and Damien

“What do you mean?” Damien asked furrowing his brows

“You guys look like a couple” she looked at Rae with a little smirk.

“Uh..thats good because we are” he laughed awkwardly

“Right Rae?” he looked to Rae

“Yeah” she said softly, then felt emptiness beside her, she turned to her right to see Finn vacated his spot next to her.

When she looked back to Damien he smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going to put on some music” Rae smiled

“Hurry back” Damien told her with a wink

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to the jukebox. She found herself mindlessly looking through the choices, she was thinking about being an official couple with Damien, the fact that she had a boyfriend was new to her, and the fact that her boyfriend happened to be one of the fittest boys she had ever laid eyed on was something she could hardly fathom, but she felt like something was missing. She was deep in thought and didn’t realize she was mumbling “GreenDay or Beastie Boys” again to herself, “Beastie Boys” she heard next to her, it was Finn.

Rae pressed the buttons and Sabotage began to play, Rae turned to Finn “not bad for mainstream” she told him.

He laughed “I guess” he shrugged playfully

“So you and Damien then, eh?” he said his eyes back on the juke box.

“Yeah me and Damien” she sighed watching his mannerisms carefully

Finn began to chew on his thumb as his eyes stayed fixed in the same place, “Is it weird?” Rae asked unsure.

“What?” he turned looking at her eyebrows furrowed.

“That I’m dating your brother..I mean your sort of off around us, I’m sorry if your uncom-“ she was stopped by the look Finn was giving her.

He was worrying his bottom lip steadily and he looked deep in thought, “Its not..not weird” Finn said softly

“Just well, I want to make sure you’re alright with it” she said finding she was biting her own lip.

“Why would you need my permission, you’ve been dating a few weeks, why ask now?” he said a bit irritated

“I’m not asking your permission, I just…forget it” she said tired, she wasn’t sure where this was going and didn’t want it to end in a fight. 

She went to turn around but Finn caught her arm that tingling feeling creeping back and she turned around “You just what, Rae” he searched her eyes

“Nothing, never mind” she said sternly yet soft so the gang wouldn’t hear.

Finn glanced behind her at the table where he saw Damien chatting and the gang listening to whatever he was on about, “come on” Finn said pulling Rae along with him, they made their way to the back of the pub standing in a little nook off to the side of the bathrooms.

“You just what Rae?” Finn still holding her hand

Rae pulled her hand away from Finn and he almost looked hurt by the gesture, “I just..look I wasn’t asking your permission firstly, and second I just wanted to make sure you were alright with me and Damien, because your my friend and if its awkward for you or whatever, you know, like I wouldn’t come over to your guys’ house and maybe we wouldn’t do coupley things around you” she said a irritated, mainly at herself for even caring what he thought.

“Why do you even care about what I think” he said angrily

“Because you’re my friend, ya dick, at least I thought you were, excuse me for trying to make this less awkward for you” she huffed

A beat passed and Finns face softened “I’m sorry Rae, I shouldn’t have gotten short with you, just do whatever makes you happy, don’t worry about me” he said softly holding his hands up in retreat, he nodded at her and walked away.

She watched as he left, he went back to the table but only long enough to say something then he left the pub. Rae walked back over to the table sitting next to Damien who didn’t seem to notice she was gone that long, when she sat he locked his hand with hers as he and Chop talked about cars, Rae caught Chloe’s suspicious eye, Rae really hoping that she didn’t ask her anything, as she was still trying to work out her own feelings.

They gang stayed at the pub laughing the hours away, that’s one thing she really liked about Damien he was always making her laugh, he always had something to say. It was early but the gang decided to call it a night, when they walked out of the pub Damien’s lips were on Rae’s as his arms wrapped around her to hold her in place, “wanna come back to mine” he mumbled not so quietly against her lips, Rae separated from him and let out a chuckle but before she could answer Chloe spoke up “sorry Damien, I need Rae, I’m thinking about having a party and need her to help me” Chloe smiled as she stood next to Rae.

“Really Chloe, can’t you do it tomorrow” Damien said pouting some

Rae smiled looking at him pouting but her mind flashed to Finn when he had pouted at her, “Nope I need her tonight” Chloe smiled looping her arm through Rae’s

“I better go with her” Rae smiled and nodded her head towards Chloe, suddenly happy to help plan a party.

“Alright” Damien playfully huffed

He pulled Rae to him for one last kiss, they separated Rae walking right as Damien walked left.

“So what kind of party do you wanna have?” Rae asked Chloe

“I dunno, I don’t want just a party party, I want it to be classy you know?” she smiled at Rae

“Yeah, sure but how are you going to do that?” Rae asked curiously

“Well, as you know my new house has a lot of different rooms and one is a ballroom, so what about a formal party like maybe masquerade” she looked to Rae waiting for an answer.

Rae thought about it for a moment, “do we have to wear ball gowns?” Rae looked at Chloe worried.

“No, no, just you know formal dresses” Chloe assured Rae.

“Right, so when do you wanna have this party” Rae asked

“Hmm, in two weeks, there is a lot of stuff to be done and my parents will be away” Chloe wiggled her eyebrows at Rae.

As they walked towards Chloe’s house discussing party details, Chloe paused and asked “do you think you can ask Damien to put in a good word for me with Finn” Chloe looked at Rae

“What!” Rae said in shock

“Sorry, sorry, just you like Finn?” she asked as Chloe clung to her

“Well, yeah, he’s well fit you know” Chloe sighed

Rae sighed, she really wasn’t surprised this happened.

“Yeah, he is fit, but what do you like about him?” Rae asked, she wanted to know if Chloe actually knew anything about him.

“I dunno, he’s a bit mysterious” Chloe said as they got to her front door.

“Maybe I’ll kiss him at the party” she said as she unlocked her door, she entered Rae following behind.

Rae didn’t even want to think about the possibility of Chloe and Finn or why the idea of them together made her cringe, “What color scheme did you have in mind?” Rae asked as Chloe shut the door.

–

Finn was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when he heard his front door open and close, he held his breath wondering if Rae was with Damien. The door to the kitchen opened and Damien walked in “Hey want a cup of tea” Finn asked as he stirred his cup.

“You like Rae” Damien said flatly

“What?” Finn said confused

“You like Rae” Damien said taking a few steps closer

“She’s my friend, so I guess, yeah, I like her” Finn furrowed his eyebrows

“No, you like her” Damien emphasized

“I dunno what you’re talking about” Finn shook his head at his brother.

“You don’t have to lie to me, I know you like her, I should have realized, you talked about her all the time before I asked her out, and today Nan asked me if I finally made a move on the girl I had been banging on about, I thought she had just forgot, but then I realized she thought I was you, later she remembered it was me and forgot she had said anything.”

Finn sighed looking at his tea intently “why didn’t you tell me you liked her, I would have never made a move” Damien sat at the small table in the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you would be all over her” Finn said softly.

“Yeah, well that’s partly your fault” Damien said raising a brow

Finn jerked his head to look at him “That day I first met her I thought she was cool, dead pretty, different, and I liked talking to her, then when you were telling me about the gang you went on mostly about Rae, about how she knew her music and all this other stuff, and I dunno, it just made me like her more and now that we’ve been dating I know what you meant” Damien said as he sat back his arms folded. 

“It just surprises me I guess because Rae said you never talked to her before, why was that?” Damien leaned forward his arms folded on the table.

“I’m not going to try anything if that’s what you’re worried about” he chanced to look at Damien.

“I know that Finn, I’m just curious as to why you never told her” Damien sat forward waiting.

Finn sighed “I dunno, I was bit of a dick to her and when I realized I liked her I figured she hated me” he shrugged.

“Well, you guys seem pretty friendly now” Damien said suspiciously, Finn knowing he did see them go off to talk earlier after he saw them hugging and it didn’t help that she was in his room the previous night.

“Yeah but that’s it, we’re just friends she doesn’t like me like that” Finn said reassuring his brother.

“Yeah, I know, but I think she might of..” Damien trailed off as he stood.

“What?” Finn said furrowing his brows

“All I’m going to say is that I think if I wouldn’t have come, you two would have gotten together, but I am here, and we are together and I know you’ll respect that” Damien said taking the cup of tea Finn was holding

“See you in the a.m. little bro” Damien said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Finn turned to the kitchen table gripping the sides, his brother just made liking Rae a hundred times harder by putting the notion that they would have been a couple had he not showed up, but there was nothing he could do, he had to respect his brother, but mostly he wanted Rae to be happy and if that was with Damien, then that’s all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was hard on Finn, what Damien told him was firmly planted in his mind and wasn’t leaving anytime soon. He watched as the girl of his dreams kissed and cuddled his brother, he tried to ignore them but it was impossible.

So after three days of mulling it over he decided avoiding her was best, when they would meet at the pub or the chippy he wouldn’t sit next to her, or if the only seat available was next to her he would pretend to busy himself waiting until someone stood up and took their seat. It was getting hard because she was always trying to talk to him, asking his opinion on something, or would just ask about how he was in general, and she would touch him, a hand on the shoulder, a tap on his arm, it was killing him but he would just shrug and look away when she tried to engage him. 

 

Damien came in the pub and told her that their Nan wasn’t doing well, she hugged Damien comforting him and when he went to the bathroom, Rae took the opportunity to walk over to Finn who had been passing back and forth between the bar and the jukebox most of the afternoon.

“Hey” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder

Finn jumped at the contact stepping to the side causing her hand to fall, “Sorry didn’t mean to scare ya” she smiled small at him, he just shrugged.

She furrowed her eyebrows “listen, Damien told me about your Nan, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay”

Finn looked at her, his face softening “I’m alright” it was the most he had said to her in the past few days.

She smiled weakly at him “I meant what I said y’know, I’m here if you need to talk”

“It’s okay” he said softly

“Finn, you don’t have to keep everything bottled up all the time, y’know” she placed her hand on his arm rubbing it.

Finn sighed in frustration “I got it Rae, thanks” he said curtly

He could see her face fall from the corner of his eye, he hated that he was that way with her, especially when she was just being her kind wonderful self, but he couldn’t let himself get in deeper than he already was.

“Fine.” she said, he could hear the anger in her voice.

Rae was starting to get really irritated with Finn brushing her off the past couple days, he was being a complete dick again, she thought they were friends, but it’s like he completely flipped and she was back to square one with him.

After her and Finns little exchange she found herself willingly asking Chloe to go shopping, as she had yet to find a dress for the masquerade party, she brushed off Damien’s protests and left before he could even give her a kiss goodbye.

Damien called her the next day and they talked for a few minutes, but when he asked her to come ‘round to his that evening she gave an excuse that she had to help her mum. She felt horrible after but she was still pretty upset about the way Finn was acting towards her, so much so that she felt like crying, and she didn’t want to chance seeing him if she went over.

Rae went to bed that night conflicted, she was trying to wrap her brain around why Finn went back to being a dick like when they first met, because now they were supposed to be friends, they were getting on really well, and yeah he was a little off when she started dating Damien but he never out right ignored her, like he had been for the past couple days. She had asked him if it was weird for him, he told her to do what made her happy, but even after that transpired she kept the coupley stuff to a minimum around him not wanting him to feel awkward, and now he was just being a real dickhead; she thought she had seen the real Finn, that she knew who he really was, but maybe she was wrong. “How could have I thought he was actually a nice guy, that I liked him, that I actually care what he thinks” she said to herself in distaste.

The next day the gang was meeting at the chippy, her, Chloe and Izzy were going to go dress shopping. Rae walked in to find Izzy and Chloe at the counter ordering drinks while, Chop, Archie and Damien were all sitting on the same side of the table, that left Finn all alone on the other side of the table as they all were talking, Rae sat next to Finn and even though she was upset with him she couldn’t bring herself to treat him like he was treating her. 

When Rae sat in the chair next to Finn, he stopped talking mid sentence and winced, Damien looked up having not even noticed she walked in, “Hey babe” he smiled at her, “Hiya” she smiled at him,

“Will you be busy all day, or will you be able to grace me with your presence at some point” he grinned at her

“I’m sure I can pencil you in” Rae said cheekily.

“Well, how about you just come ‘round to mine later then” Damien winked at her

“I suppose I could, what you have going on today.” she asked leaning on her hand

“Me and the lads here have another game of footie, so any time after 6, I’ll be home and freshly showered.” he winked at her.

“Lucky me.” she gave him a flirty smile.

Finn let out a small irritated groan as he heard the exchange “What?” Rae asked looking at Finn 

He just shook his head 

“Finns, just miffed because he knows I’m going to kick his arse in football later” Damien winked at Rae.

“Okay” Finn said sarcastically.

Just then Chloe and Izzy walked up telling Rae it was time to hit the shops, Rae stood up as did Damien he pulled her in to a pretty heated kiss, Chloe telling them to knock it off, Rae and Damien separated with a little laugh “there’s more where that comes from” Damien said not quite in a whisper, “come on Rae” Chloe pulled her “alright, alright” She said

“Have a good game guys, good luck” She said softly, her eyes briefly meeting with Finns, she then turned her arms linked with Chloe and Izzy’s.

-

“Alright girls, only three days until the party and we have to find something today, no matter what” Chloe said as they walked into the first shop

The girls skimmed over the different dresses, Rae not finding anything she liked so she helped Izzy and Chloe by handing them different dresses while they were in the changing room.

“So Rae have you said anything to Damien about Finn, for me” Chloe asked as Rae handed her a dress.

“Um, no, honestly, Finns been acting like a real dick lately, maybe now’s not a good time to try anything Chlo.” Rae said, not really wanting to discuss Finn.

“Really, I haven’t noticed, he’s still the same to me” Chloe said, Rae could hear the shrug.

Rae thought about it for a moment, Chloe was right, he was the same with everybody else; it really was only her who was being isolated.

The girls left the store, Chloe having found a dress, Izzy and Rae still, looking. They went into a few more stores, Rae having tried on more than one dress, she actually was debating between a dress she was trying on now and a dress she had tried on at the previous store.

“Come out Rae let us see” Izzy whined playfully

Rae was looking at herself in the mirror smoothing the dress with her hands, she really liked the dress but worried that it might be a bit to revealing in the cleavage area.

“Just get your arse out here Rae” Chloe said happily

“Alright, just don’t hold back let me know what you really think” Rae said her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Fuck” Chloe said breathed

“Yeah” Izzy said nodding her head

“Well…” Rae asked worriedly

“That’s the one Rae,,definitely the one” Chloe said

“You think?” Rae asked

“Oh yeah” Izzy said her mouth not shutting yet.

“You think that F-..fellas will like it” “I mean you know, Damien” Rae said, correcting her slip, while trying not to have a minor stroke.

“Oh yeah, he’ll love it” Chloe said, nodding

“Right then now to find you a dress Izzy” Rae smiled

Rae went back into the dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror wondering why the fuck she just almost asked if Finn would like her dress, did she really care what he thought. “Do I?” she mumbled to herself. “Fuck, I do” she said squeezing her eyes shut.

As she changed, she knows what she was thinking previously about him was wrong, she had seen the real Finn that night and so many times before and after, she was the only one allowed glimpses into that side of him, underneath his rough exterior he was, quiet, kind and all around lovely, he was one of the best people she knew and she liked him, but he obviously didn’t like her, and besides that, she was with his brother.

With this new revelation, she was deciding what the fuck to do, she liked Damien, but she really liked Finn, but Chloe liked Finn as well, and who knows maybe he liked her. Rae, decided to just keep her feelings for Finn a bay and hoped they would subside, because after all she had a great guy who she liked and he liked her, and she shouldn’t be thinking about his brother.

Rae came out of the dressing room with her dress in hand, she sat with Chloe on the chairs as Izzy tried on a few dresses, she would come out modeling them happily.

“I think the one before Iz” Chloe said as Izzy looked at herself in the mirror

“You think?” Izzy turned to her

“Rae..” Chloe said looking to her left

“Yeah, Iz definitely the last one” Rae smiled at her, feeling bad for not giving her full attention.

“Alright, then the other one it is” Izzy smiled, happily walking back into the changing room

The girls left the shop and could now buy masks to coordinate with their dresses. Izzy suggested cutting through the park to get to the party supply store.

–

“Come on Finn get your head in the game” Chop shouted at Finn who was had been halfheartedly playing the game.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chop asked running up beside him

“Nothin, just leave it” Finn said curtly, running towards his brother who was his problem, he knew how he felt about Rae he didn’t have to rub it in his face.

Finn was running alongside Damien who was headed for the goal

“Can’t you do better than that Finn” Damien said as he ran towards the goal kicking the ball 

Finn sped up some knowing he was faster than Damien, Damien tried fake a pass Finn anticipating it, intercepted the ball turning it running back down the field.

After that the game got pretty heated, to an outsider it would look like Finn had it out for his brother, Finn had the ball ready for a goal when Damien tried to block his kick and they ended up tumbling down, the tension between them thick, Finn shoved Damien off of him with enough force for him to tumble over. “The fucks your problem Finn” Damien said standing up going at Finn and pushing him.

“I don’t have a problem” Finn went face to face with his brother seething anger.

“Obviously you do!” Damien spat pushing Finn again and he stumbled backwards, but Finn came back his fist connecting with Damien’s face, Damien stumbled back but caught his footing and tried to pummel Finn, but Finn was stronger and held his ground. Finn was gripping the back of Damien’s shirt as Damien tried to push off Finn, Archie and Chop ran over trying to separate the two, Chop almost getting knocked out by Finn, Archie grabbed a hold of Damien as Chop grabbed a hold of Finn when Chop pulled Finn away he was still gripping Damien’s shirt taking it with him. 

“Finn..Finn calm down mate” Chop said holding Finns arms

Finn and Damien wiggled out of their holds going at each other again fumbling until Finn knocked Damien to the ground, Chop grabbed hold of Finn again, Finn’s body relaxed and, he got up shaking his head and walked off the field. Damien following him. 

“Finn, what’s wrong with you?” Damien asked as Finn continued to quicken his pace

“Nothing, besides you pushed me” Finn said in defense

“Don’t start that you pushed me first bullshit, is this because of Rae, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been mugging her off” Damien said angrily,

Finn jerked his head glaring at Damien “no, it’s not because of Rae” it’s because of you, is what he wanted to say.

“Finn, you can’t lie to me I’m your brother, don’t be a dick to her because she’s with me, you’re supposed to be her friend” Damien said, when he found out Finn liked Rae he understood why Finn would be a little off around them sometimes, but she didn’t know he liked her, she just knew her and Finn were friends, so she tried to make her friend feel less awkward, by not kissing him as much around the gang and by not coming over as much, even though she never said it, he knew that’s what she was doing and that’s what made her a good person, a good friend and he liked that about her.

“Look, it’s not about her, really, I don’t like her like that anymore” Finn said, because it was true, he didn’t like her, he was in love with her. 

“Then what’s your problem” Damien asked, he didn’t believe what Finn was saying.

“I dunno, I guess just things with Nan” Finn shrugged, hating that he drug his poor Nan to cover his love trianlge problem.

“Well, it’s tough yeah, but no need to be a dick, yeah, especially to your friend and the only other person who knows about Nan” Damien said

“Are we done?” Finn said having had enough of this conversation

“For now’ Damien said, then ran back to the field.

—

As the girls were crossing on the bridge they could see the boys running around, Rae automatically clocking that Finn was skins again, the girls watched for a moment Chloe making an “oh’ sound when Finn and Damien went tumbling down, Izzy gasped when she saw Damien push Finn, Rae and Chloe standing with their mouths agape watching the twins fight.

“Should we do something” Izzy asked

“NO!” Rae and Chloe shouted as they watched a shirtless Finn and clothed Damien fighting.

“I’m going to need a fucking bib” Chloe said in awe

“Me too” Rae said as she watched them fight

“Oh my god” Chloe said as she watched Damien shirt come off

“Holy fuck” Rae said as she watched Finn tackle Damien, both brothers now shirtless

Soon they saw Chop grab a hold of Finn pulling him off Damien

“Fucking Chop” Chloe said annoyed

“Did that really just happen?” Rae asked looking at Chloe

“Uh –yeah and we were lucky enough to see it” Chloe smiled nodding.

“I think I need to be alone” Rae said absentmindedly.

Chloe looked at Rae trying to hold in a laugh “Did I just say that out loud” Rae looked at Chloe mortified.

Chloe sucked in her lips trying not to smile and nodded her head.

“Fuck” Rae laughed

“Don’t worry Rae, you’re not the only one” Chloe nudged her

They both looked at Izzy “what?” she asked innocently

Rae and Chloe stated to laugh, the girls walked off headed to the party supply store.The girls having found their masks pretty quickly, Rae decide to head home early.

When Rae got home she took a shower thinking about what had happened between Damien and Finn, about what would cause them to fight like they did, she was wondering if she should tell Damien she saw them fighting. After she dried her hair, she walked back into her room deciding what she should wear, they were just going to watch a movie most likely so there was no need to get to dressed up, but Rae found herself reaching for her burgundy skirt, she paired it with a black v-cut long sleeve, her black leggings and her converse, she added her leather jacket to tone it down a bit.

As she walked over to Finn and Damien’s she wondered if Finn was home and how he would act, she found herself becoming nervous as she knocked on the door not knowing who to expect.

When the door opened she was greeted with Damien who was holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye.

“What happened?” Rae asked sadly

“Oh, happened during football earlier” he said as he motioned for her to come in

Damien removed the bag to give Rae a proper hug and kiss.

When she pulled out of the kiss, she lightly ran her hand over his bruising face

“How did you get a black eye from football” she asked, even though she knew how.

“Caught and elbow” he said, shrugging

Rae scrunched up her face wondering why he didn’t tell her the truth “must have been some elbow” she said

“Aye, an elbow of steel” he said cheekily then pouted

Rae chuckled “whatever” she said walking past him to the lounge

Damien caught her arm turning her back to him “you look beautiful by the way” he smiled leaning in for a kiss it was quick

Rae pulled out of the kiss “put them peas back on your eye” she said 

“alright, alright” he told her as they walked into the lounge.

“How long will before it goes away?” Rae asked sitting on the sofa.

“A week probably, good thing we have to wear masks at Chloe’s party” he smiled

“Yeah” Rae sighed

“By the way did you find a dress” he asked as he stroked her arm

“Yes, I did” she turned smiling at him.

“I can’t wait to see you in it” he told her while leaning down for a kiss.

but he winced

“What?” Rae asked

“Nothing, just got a bit of a headache its sort of throbbing now” He said rubbing the side of his face.

Why don’t you go splash your face with some cold water and put some cream on, you have a little cut by your eyebrow, then take some medicine and I’ll meet you back here with some tea” she smiled at him

“You’re the boss” he chuckled then quickly made his way upstairs.

Rae went into the kitchen filling the kettle with water then searched the cupboards for some tea, as she was looking she heard the kitchen door swing open

“What did I say..” She said as she came pulled her head away from the cupboard turning to see Finn looking at her.

“Oh..” she said softly

“Erm..I’m just gonna go” he said turning around

“Wait!” Rae said hastily

Finn turned around trying not to make direct eye contact with her.

“You want some tea” she asked hoping he wouldn’t mug her off.

“No” he said softly

Rae huffed out a breath taking a few steps towards him she had had enough “Finn, what’s your problem?” she asked her hand on her hip.

“Sorry?” he said making eye contact with her.

“Why do you keep mugging me off, I thought we were getting on” she said, her voice filled with hurt.

“I don’t mean to be” he sighed taking a step closer to her, realizing this was really affecting her. 

“Then maybe it just comes naturally to you, I thought we were friends and now it’s like we’re back at square one” she sighed.

“Maybe…I don’t want to be your friend” he says softly

Rae could feel the tears welling in her eyes “why not?”

The door to the kitchen opened again “hey..oh hey Finn” Damien said as he walked in

Damien looked at Rae funnily “Um..I have to go” Rae said rushing past Finn and Damien,

“Rae wait, what’s wrong” Damien pleaded after her

Rae just shook her head and kept on walking.

Damien walked back in the house and caught Finn before he went upstairs “what did you say to her” he said angrily

“Nothing” 

“Then why did she leave”

“I dunno, maybe she didn’t feel well” Finn shrugged, then quickly took the stairs two at a time to his room.

-

When Rae got home the tears she allowed to spill once she hit the street were still flowing steadily. She was half way up the stairs when the phone started to ring, she knew it would be Damien.

She answered the phone and he had asked her what happened, if Finn said something to upset her, she told him that she just felt sick, that it must have been something she ate when she was out with Chloe and Izzy, that she just panicked and didn’t want to be sick of front of him and Finn. She said goodbye to Damien after he told her to feel better and get some rest.

Rae went up to her room, she lied on her bed gripping her pillow close to her chest, hating that she liked someone who didn’t even want to be her friend, especially when she was with his brother.

The next day she stayed busy with Chloe and Izzy for most of the day decorating the ballroom at Chloe’s, Rae had asked Chloe what kind of music she was going to have, Chloe telling her not to worry that it will be music they can dance to, that just cause it was formal dress didn’t mean the dancing had to be.

Rae went home to change and shower then was supposed to meet the gang down at the pub for the rest of the evening. As she walked towards the pub she could see Finn walking towards it in the opposite direction. She paused for a moment not sure what to do.

She hurried to try to get in the pub but Finn called her name

“Rae, wait please” he said, quickening his pace towards her.

She wanted to just go inside and ignore him but she couldn’t, she turned to face him

When he got to her she held her hands together looking at the ground nervously.

“Look, Rae I’m crap with words..but I’m sorry” he said softly

She brought his gaze to his “why were you muggin’ me off?”

Finn sighed “come on” he told her nodding to head around to the bear garden

They sat at the table sitting across from each other Rae’s hands resting on her thighs as Finns rests his on the table.

“So?” Rae asked softly.

“I’m sorry..I didn’t..” he trailed off biting his lip

“Didn’t what?” she asked

“I didn’t think” he said, he did think, but about himself, he didn’t think how his decision to avoid her would affect her because he didn’t think it would.

“Didn’t think what, that I wouldn’t mind my friend being a dickhead to me, well surprise Finn, I do mind, what did I do?” she asked as she tried to hold back tears.

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything” he said quickly needing her to believe him

She shrugged unsure of what to say “Look, it’s just..I dunno..my nan, Damien, I told you everyone likes him better” you like him better, he wanted to say chewing on his thumb.

“I’m sorry about your Nan Finn, I told you you can talk to me but you just ignored me, that hurt, you told me to do what makes me happy and I was happy when we were friends, when we were talking…and no one likes your brother better than you” she said averting her gaze when he looked up at her swiftly.

“What do you mean by that?” Finn asked as he furrowed his brows

Rae sighed “I mean that I was happy we were friends that we were getting along and that we actually talked, I know it’s weird for you that I’m dating your brother but you don’t have to ignore me” she sighed obviously hurt.

“No, not that, what you said about no one likes my brother better than me” he looked at her hopeful.

“Oh, just that, you know Chop and them like him, but it’s because he’s like a shiny new toy but he won’t be here in the end of summer, y’know so it may seem like they like him better but they don’t” Rae explained, she couldn’t add that she in fact meant she liked him better than Damien when it came down to it. 

“Oh..and you?” he risked asking

“I like..”

“Hey you two quit gabbing and let’s get some pints” Chop yelled

Rae and Finn turned to look at Chop then looked back at each other, they share a small smile then stood walking over to the pub, before they entered Rae turned to Finn “so, are we alright?” she asked hesitantly “Yeah, we’re alright” Finn smiled at her. Rae sighed in relief wrapping her arms around Finn “good, because as much as I hate to admit it you’re the only one who matches my knowledge in music” she said. Finn chuckled holding her a little bit closer before separating making their way into the pub.

The night at the pub was happy one,, Rae sat with Damien who was bickering playfully with Chop all night, while she and Finn talked over the Bowie album he had lent her. Damien caught Finns eye and Finn just shrugged with a look of apology, Damien just nodded in acknowledgement.

They girls didn’t stay too late because Chloe had a spa day planned the next day for the girls to get manicures and pedicures and a facial. The girls left after giving their goodbyes chatting the entire way out of the pub, leaving the four boys alone.

“I already miss Rae” Archie sighed.

“What do you mean?” Damien asked.

“She’s my rock, the one I can talk to” Archie said, clearly tipsy sipping on his pint.

“Yeah man, Raemundo is the daddy” Chop added

Damien looked between them then glanced to Finn, Finn shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

“So when do you leave?” Chop asked Damien

“Um..two or three weeks” he said

“And what are your plans for Raemundo?” Chop asked.

“What do you mean?” Damien asked

“He means you’re leaving, so what happens with you and Rae?” Archie slurred

“I think it’s just a summer thing, I’m not sure if she would want to do long distance” Damien said being honest with himself, he realized Rae liked Finn after the first day Finn mugged her off, he could tell it really bothered her then and the days following, and now he saw Finn and Rae talking, and he saw Rae initiate the hug between them. Plus she was happier tonight than she had been in days, and he knew that everything she did was to spare Finns feelings, every time she didn’t come over or wouldn’t kiss him, was because of Finn, he didn’t want it to be true, but it was. 

“Because I’ll tell you mate, I like you, but if you hurt her well, I’m going to have to hurt you, yeah” Chop said looking intensely at Damien

Damien laughed “don’t worry mate I won’t”

“Yeah, see that you don’t” Chop pointed at him

The boys called it a night a little while later, Finn and Damien walked home mostly in silence, when they neared their house Damien slowed down “Look, Finn I don’t wanna be in a fight with you, I know you still like Rae”

Finn looked at Damien and shrugged “I’m telling you this because I want you to know..that I’m going to end it with her after the party” Damien said calmly.

“What, why?” Finn furrowed his brows.

“Because even though I like her, where was this really going to go, I’m leaving and I would rather leave with her as a friend that I can come back and visit, rather than try long distance with it ending in a break up, and besides I don’t think she likes me likes me, like I said summer thing” Damien shrugged un-phased.

“What are you talking about, of course she likes you” Finn scoffed.

“Finn, I’m telling you I’m going to break up with the girl you like, and you’re trying to convince me otherwise” Damien laughed

Finn laughed but then went serious “just, what if she does really like you like that, I don’t want you to hurt her”

Damien put his hand on Finns shoulder “trust me bro, I know when a girl is really into me and she’s not, I think she’s waiting for someone else but might not realize it..but do me a favor yeah, wait until I’m gone to try anything with her” Damien patted Finns shoulder then walked into their house.

Finn smiled to himself thinking maybe Rae did like him better than Damien.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the only thought occupying Rae’s mind was Damien, she knew he would be leaving in a few weeks, so it would either be break up or try the long distance thing. Rae thought it would be best to just end things with him, she knew the long distance would never last, but mainly needed to end it because it wasn’t fair to Damien, to keep him as a boyfriend when she held strong feelings for his brother, even though she knew her and Finn were only ever just going to be friends. She decided that she would talk to Damien one of the days following the party and hoped that they could part amicably and be friends, because even though she came to turns with not liking him romantically, she liked him as a friend, he was a good laugh.

Rae, Chloe and Izzy had a nice relaxing day at the spa being pampered, they were talking nonstop about the masquerade party.

 

“Hey Iz, maybe now you can get a kiss off Chop” Rae teased.

“I don’t think he likes me you guys” Izzy said as she blushed.

“Bollocks, he does like you he’s just a dumb boy” Chloe said rolling her eyes.

“Well, what about you, who are you going to kiss” Izzy wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe

“I dunno, I thought about Finn” Chloe shrugged

Rae smiled a straight line “I’m sure no boy will have a problem kissing you Chloe” Rae said with a weak smile

“Let’s hope” Chloe laughed.

After the girls finished up with their pedicures, Rae opting for just a clear coat, while Izzy and Chloe went for glitter, the girls parted ways, Chloe saying to get proper beauty sleep so they could be well rested for the next day.

When Rae got home she was in her room sorting out whether or not she wanted to wear flats or the high heels Chloe forced her into buying, she was already tall enough she didn’t want to be towering over the boys, even if the high heel made her legs look ‘sexy as hell’ as Chloe put it. She had one flat on and one high heel when her mother yelled up to her Damien was on the phone.

Damien asked if she would like to come over for a bit, Rae was said no at first, reciting Chloe’s line of needing to get some beauty sleep, but in reality she didn’t want to be in that close of a proximity to Finn, knowing that she was going to break up with his brother in a few days because of him, the situation would just scream uncomfortable. Damien pleaded a bit and Rae reluctantly agreed to go saying she would be over within the hour. As she walked over to his house she hope that Finn might not be there but then couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for hoping Finn might be there. As she walked up to their house she held on tight to her backpack before taking a deep breath and knocking.

The door opened and she was greeted with a

“Hey Rae” Finn said, with a smile

“Hey Finn” she smiled back

“Damien didn’t say you were coming over” Finn furrowed his brows

“Oh..well is that okay..I mean y’know..” she trailed off nervously, they had just rekindled their friendship and after so much avoidance she didn’t know how sore the situation still was on his side. 

“What, of course it is, what are you on about, get in here girl” Finn smiled stepping aside allowing her to pass.

Rae grinned walking into the house “um..Damien’s not here he said he was going the market real quick” Finn shrugged.

“Oh..” Rae said thinking that was odd, he knew she was on her way.

“Maybe he thought he would be back before you got here” Finn said with a shrug.

“Yeah, probably” Rae nodded in agreement. 

“Um, I was just going to make a cup of tea, you want one” he smiled raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah, alright” Rae smiled at him

As they entered the kitchen Rae sat at the table while she watched Finn make their tea.

“So you excited about tomorrow?” Finn asked as he pulled to cups out of the cupboard.

“Yeah, should be a good time” Rae smiled

“I hope it’s not too formal, like the music” Finn said, with a worried look

Rae laughed “I thought the same thing, but Chloe said only the dress is formal, not the dancing or music”

“Oh good, but then again, this is Chloe, what kind of music do you think it would be?” Finn asked pretending to be scared

Rae laughed “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, she said it would be music we can dance too, and I might have put a few song ideas in her head”

“Oh good” Finn smiled at Rae as he passed her a cup of tea then sat across from her.

“So how was the spa day” Finn asked, then took a sip of his tea

“It was alright, nice to do girly things once in a while” Rae shrugged

Finn nodded and noticed her nails were painted a navy blue color.

“Nice nails” Finn nodded towards her hands

Rae curled her fingers under self-consciously “um..thanks, I’m not used to having nail polish on them” she blushed

“Well, it looks nice” Finn reassured her, but she still balled her hand.

“So you excited about Knebworth then?” Finn asked, changing the subject noting her self-conscious mannerisms

“Yeah, I can’t believe it’s only two weeks away” Rae sighed happily.

“I know, I’ve already been thinking about the set list” Finn smiled.

He and Rae were playfully bickering back and forth about which songs they would play, with a lot of “No, way Rae” and “you’re wrong Finn’s”

-

Damien was outside of the kitchen door listening to Finn and Rae talk, he couldn’t help but feel a little envious of Finn; that Rae was really talking to Finn, that they were having a conversation that wasn’t one sided, that Finn wasn’t afraid to counter what she was saying. Even though he liked Rae, he knew that Finn and Rae were much more suited for each other, and he’s glad he invited her over able to witness for himself, needing to make sure before he broke it off with her, that her true feelings lie with Finn, even though she might not realize it. 

Damien walked into the kitchen just as Rae and Finn were shaking hands.

“What’s this?” Damien nodded, at Finn and Rae shaking hands.

Rae smiled at Finn dropping his hand then looked back to Damien “Just Finn agreeing to a bet he’s going to lose” Rae smirked

Finn scoffed “We’ll see” he smiled smugly at her

“What was the bet” Damien asked

“Finn thinks that Oasis will encore with Champagne Supernova…but I told him it will be Wonderwall” Rae smirked back at Finn.

“Oh yeah, I hope I’m there to see who wins” Damien smirked, even though he knew he wouldn’t be there.

Rae looked up at him a little shocked “What?” she asked

“Um..I’m might not be here..but we have plenty of time to talk about it” he smiled at her.

“So I rented a movie if you wanna watch” Damien asked, looking between her and Finn.

“Oh yeah sure” she smiled standing up.

Rae looked at Finn “I’ll just be in my room” Finn said as he stood ready to pass Rae and Damien

“You can watch with us if you want” Damien shrugged

“Yeah, Finn watch it with us” Rae smiled from Damien to Finn

“Nah, that’s alright still got to work out an outfit for tomorrow” he smiled contently

He made his way passed them and headed up to his room, putting on Oasis.

Rae and Damien sat through the movie quietly holding hands, when the movie was over Damien was walking out the door with Rae to take her home when she told him to wait, that she had to give Finn his cd back, Damien told her he would be waiting in the car for her.

Rae hurried up the stairs Bowie cd in hand, when she got to the top she slowed down catching her breath, she could here Oasis coming from Finn’s room, she smiled to herself and walked slowly to his door knocking, he didn’t answer so she knocked again then pushed the door open some “Finn” she said as she opened the door

Finn came from the other side of his room shirtless only wearing his jeans “Rae..” he said surprised to see her.

She looked at him swallowing thickly “sorry, just wanted to give this back to you” she handed him the Bowie cd

“Oh..thanks” he smiled taking it from her their fingers lingering for a moment

“Umm..I’ll see you tomorrow” Rae smiled nervously

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” he smiled then opened his arms for a hug.

Rae’s eye’s went wide when Finn wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him trying to contain the huge smile threatening to break across her face.

Finn pulled out of the hug “goodnight Rae” he smiled at her

“Night Finn” she said in a bit of a daze

–

The next morning Rae got up showered and headed over to Chloe’s, the girls were going to spend all day getting ready for the party. They were lounging about in their dressing gowns while they did their hair and makeup chatting away.

All three girls opted for black dresses, Chloe’s dress was short, very form fitting, backless and had a high neck line, Izzy’s was form fitting as well with a high scalloped neck line but she had long lace sleeves her dress stopping mid thigh as well, Rae’s dress had a chain neckline with a deep cut out and a sheer mesh insert, the long sleeves on her dress were mesh as well and her dress stopped just at the knee and she opted not to wear leggings.

Chloe wore her hair up in a messy bun, while Izzy and Rae opted to wear their hair down with loose curls pushed to one side . All three went for quite dramatic eye makeup to emphasize their eyes, Chloe wore red lipstick, Izzy pink, and Rae just went with some lip gloss. Chloe and Izzt opted for heels and Rae went with her flats.

As it came close to time for the party to start the girls went down stairs for a little pre party drink, they entered the ballroom and were in awe to see everything come together so nicely. Chloe had opted for a black and silver theme, there were black and silver streamers hung about. The floor was open and had black fold chairs lined along the walls, there was a bar which Rae and Izzy didn’t even know she was going to have, also Rae spotted a Dj in the far corner of the room. Rae, Chloe and Izzy walked over to the barman who was wearing a tuxedo and a black mask,, and ordered three shots to get the night going.

“To a sexy mysterious evening” Chloe said holding up her glass

Izzy and Rae toasted with her all girls clinking their glasses and threw back their shots. 

The doorbell rang and Chloe went to greet the guests that had arrived, Rae and Izzy were chatting about how Chloe kept the Barman and Dj a secret from them when the Chandeliers that were lighting the room dimmed significantly. 

The first guests to arrive were a few kids from school along with Little Al and Barney, who greeted Rae and Izzy then made then went to go get a drink. The next pair to walk in were Archie and Chop. Rae nudged Izzy with her elbow before they walked over to them.

“How’s it going Arch” Rae asked with a pleasant smile.

“This is bollocks, I’m blind without my glasses, but Chloe told me I can’t take my mask off” Archie whined.

“Aw don’t worry Arch, she’ll forget once she starts drinking I’m sure you can hold on ‘till then” Rae smiled patting him on the back.

Soon Rae saw Damien enter the ballroom and stood looking around for a moment, he then strutted over to the gang with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets, Rae couldn’t help but smile and found she was becoming a little flushed, Izzy nudged Rae and they exchanged a small smile.

He nodded when he got over to them standing in between Archie and Chop, Rae was wondering why he didn’t greet her when he came up and thought maybe she should initiate it after all they are still a couple if only for tonight, she didn’t want it to seem off, so she took a step forward ready to greet him with a friendly kiss on the cheek

“You get the goods Finny-boy” Chop asked, and Rae immediately stepped back.

“Yeah” Finn smiled handing Chop a few spliffs

“Nice, nice” Chop took them happily tucking them in his pocket

“What?” Finn asked when he caught Rae and Izzy’s stunned look.

“N-nothing” she said shaking her head

“We thought you were Damien” Izzy said from beside Rae

Even though Finn had a mask on Rae could see he was furrowing his brows while he shook his head with a little laugh.

“It’s the hair..I couldn’t wear it how I normally do with this mask on” Finn laughed

“I might get you confused with Damien tonight so I’m going to apologize now” Izzy said with a little smile.

“I’m not worried about it Iz” Finn shrugged

“Where is Damien?” Archie asked

“He’ll be hear soon, he was sorting out his mask” Finn shrugged

“I would imagine it would be uncomfortable to wear with that black eye you gave him” Chop said freely

Finn smacked Chop glaring at him, and nodded his head sideways to Rae, but she didn’t seem to hear as she was talking to Izzy.

Rae and Izzy excused themselves saying they were going to the bathroom to do a once over.

“Oh my God, Izzy I almost kissed Finn thinking it was Damien” Rae said when the bathroom door shut.

“Don’t worry Rae it was an honest mistake, besides it looked more like you were going to hug him, I’m sure Finn didn’t think anything of it” Izzy assured Rae.

“Fuck, I better be careful” Rae laughed putting her hand to her forehead.

When they went back out most of the guests had arrived and were mingling, Chloe came in and walked over to the gang..

“Alright ready to get this party started” she smiled at them

“Hell yeah” Chop shouted

Chloe nodded to the dj, the lights went off and a strobe light came on and a rave music blasted through the room.

“Woooo!” Chop yelled kissing Chloe on the cheek

“You had this planned all along didn’t you” Rae told Chloe as the others made their way to dance .

“Sure did, now come on let’s dance” Chloe pulled Rae to the dance floor.

They were dancing jumping up and down when Rae felt arms wrap around her from behind, she stopped and turned around “Damien?” she asked needing to make sure, even though she knew Finn wouldn’t be wrapping his arms around her.

“What did I miss?” he pointed around laughing

Rae laughed “it’s like a classy rave” she joked

“Gotta hand it to Chloe, this is pretty awesome”

“You look fantastic” he said then leaned in kissing her on the cheek

Rae took a moment to look him over “you don’t look half bad yourself” she smirked at him, but noticed he and Finn were dressed basically identical, accept Finn had a blue shirt on where as Damien s was red. 

As the night went on the drinks flowed, a few hits off a spliff got passed and the dancing became a lot looser, and shoes came off. Rae was dancing with Damien when he stopped and told Rae

“I’m going to go outside and get some air” Rae nodded as she continued to dance

“Archie come dance with me” Rae pulled Archie to her

“Are you going to put your glasses on Arch, I’m sure you can now” Rae said.

“No, I can see Rae, I can see” he said holding her shoulders

Rae laughed “your’e high and drunk Arch” as they continued to dance.

-

Finn was outside for a bit and was surprised it was particularly cold for a summer night, he had been trying to light his cigarette for good 5 minutes but his lighter wouldn’t spark, no matter how much he shook it. He turned to go back in figuring he could ask Chop for his lighter when he bumped in to Damien.

“What are you doing out here?” Damien asked

“Came for a smoke but my lighter is not working” Finn shrugged.

“What about you?” Finn nodded towards Damien

“Just needed some air got a bit hot in their” Damien said

“Well, it’s a bit cold out here” Finn said looking behind him

They doddled around each other for a moment “Sorry about your face by the way” Finn said averting his eyes away from his brother 

“I’m not worried about it, little bro” Damien smiled at Finn

“Fuck, it is pretty cold out here” Damien said stuffing his hands in his coat pocket.

“Yeah, well I’m going to go find a lighter, you coming in?” Finn asked

“In a bit, enjoying the fresh air” Damien said, then leaned against the wall. 

It was like they now had an unspoken agreement on what was happening and what was going to happen with Rae. 

Finn finally found Chop by the bar, only to be told Archie had his lighter last, Finn grabbed a drink making his way around the room trying to find Archie in the see of people. 

-

“Where’s Finn” Rae asked she hadn’t seen him in a little while.

“I think he went to get a drink” Archie said as he continued to dance. 

Rae spotted Finn over Archies shoulder he was walking towards them drink in hand, she smiled but then saw Chloe pull him to her dancing on him, it looked like he tried to protest but Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck crashing her lips to his.

Rae felt a sudden heaviness weighing on her chest, she knew Chloe said she might kiss Finn tonight but she didn’t want to see it happen, she turned around feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she walked away Archie shouting after her, she made it a few feet and ran into Damien.

She cupped his face hard, kissing him with everything she had, his arms wrapped around her tightly, when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she moaned, she had never had this feeling when they kissed before, her entire body was on fire, she knew it had to be the booze and spliff, it probably heightened her senses and she was loving it.

They stumbled backwards and were now against a wall, devouring each other, Rae moaning when he ran his hands up and down her sides, “mmm Finn” she moaned, she stopped kissing him and he pulled his head back to look at her but she couldn’t make out his expression because it was too dark in the corner they were in.

“Oh my god!” Rae said cupping her mouth and running off

She ran to upstairs to one of Chloe’s guest rooms, she sat on the floor in the dark against the bed, crying, she can’t believe she kissed her boyfriend and said his brother’s name, and to make matters worse she sat in something wet. 

The door opened and her head was buried in her knees, she could feel him in front of her, but she didn’t want to look up, she tried to focus on the thumping of the music coming from downstairs to distract her.

“Damien, I’m so sorry” she finally cried

“Rae, its okay” he said, softly

“No, no its not..I was kissing you and said Finns name, I’m so humiliated, don’t say anything please, Chloe likes Finn I saw them kissing" she continued to cry

“Rae, calm down listen to me” he soothed her

Rae sniffed finally looking up at him.

He smiled at her softly “I won’t say anything” he said

“Aren’t you mad at me?” she asked as she continued to sob

He shook his head no “why not” she asked wiping her nose on the back of her hand

He sighed dropping his head to undo his mask, he looked back up at her “Finn..” she said breathless.

He smiled at her nodding, “Oh my god then that means..” she said covering her mouth

“Chloe kissed Damien” Finn said softly.

“Fuck..” Rae said wondering how she got them mixed up

“I thought for sure it was you Chloe kissed Archie said you went to get a drink and he had a drink in his hand” Rae looked him confused.

“I did have a drink but when you kissed me I dropped it, sorry if it splashed on you by the way” he smiled bashfully at her.

“but your shirt, his is Red and yours is blue..I could have sworn..” Rae put her hand to her head realizing that not only was Finns jacket buttoned up Damien’s was as well, so she never saw the color of the shirt.

Finn undid is jacket revealing his blue shirt. “why the fuck did you both have your jacket done up” Rae protested

“Me and Damien were both outside and it got cold..I dunno I guess I didn’t think to undo it and neither did he” Finn shrugged, unable to gauge how mad she really was.

“Listen, I’m not going to say anything Rae..if you want to tell him that’s fine, it was dark you’re drunk and high, you got us mixed up” Finn shrugged “it was probably the same for Chloe”

“You’re right, we’re friends its fine, it should all be fine” Rae tried to laugh it off. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, “Finn, how come you let me kiss you?” Rae looked up at him, he was still sitting in front of her.

“How come you said my name?” he asked as he held her gaze.

“I don’t know” because I like you, is what she knows she should have said but was afraid.

“Well, when you figure it out, I’ll tell you why I let you kiss me” Finn said, then stood up.

Rae nodded sadly, Finn turned walking to the door, “Finn” Rae said, he turned around and she was standing closer to him.

“Ilikeyou” she said quietly

“Say again” he furrowed his eyebrows.

Rae sighed hard “I said I like-‘ Rae didn’t get to finish because Finn cut her off crashing his lips to hers.

After a few minute of some pretty heated kissing, Finn touched his forehead to hers, he sighed happily and rubbed his nose against hers “I really like you Rae, I have since you stole my 20p”

Rae pushed him away from her “What?” he asked surprised by her actions

“Why didn’t you say anything you dickhead” She gave him a pointed look.

“I dunno..I was a bit of a dick to you and I’m crap with words” he stuttered out.

“Well, look at the mess we’re in now” she through her hands up.

“Rae its fine, Damien will get over it, and so will Chloe, besides she doesn’t even know me, not like you know me” he stepped forward stroking her cheek.

“Finn, I can’t do this.. have to talk to Damien I have to tell him, it’s not fair to him” Rae said

“Its fine, do you think he will tell you about Chloe?” he asked dropping his hand from her face.

“I don’t know, but I need to tell him, I have to talk to him” Rae said, softly averting her gaze down.

“What does that mean..are..are you going to break up with him?” Finn asked his eyes searching hers, needing to know where her feelings stood about Damien, because he knew Damien was going to end it with her, and just because she likes him doesn’t mean she doesn’t like Damien more and then Damien would only be breaking her heart which Finn never wanted. 

Rea looked to him briefly “I’m pretty sure once I tell him what happened we will break up whether I want to or not” Rae said looking away from him.

“Do you not want to break up with him..” Finn said feeling defeated,

“Finn, I do like you and honestly I was already thinking about ending it with him, but I didn’t want it to be because I kissed his brother” Rae explained.

“Why were you going to end it with him then?” Finn asked, he furrowed his brows looking at her curiously.

“I was going to end it because..I really like his brother, but I didn’t want him to know that, and now there’s no way around it now” She sighed.

“Either way someone is going to get hurt and poor Chloe is caught in the crossfire” Rae sighed.

Finn sighed “Rae I need to tell you a couple things, and you can do with this information what ever you wish..” Finn took a deep breath deciding to tell her about what Damien said, hoping she will feel less guilty.

“Damien told me that he was going to end things with you after tonight, I’m not sure when it was supposed to happen though..” he pause waiting for Rae’s reaction.

Rae furrowed her brows “why was he going to end it..what did I do?” Rae looked at Finn a bit hurt.

“Nothing apart from like his brother and he knows that..” Finn shrugged.

“How does he know that I like you?” she scoffed, she thought she put up a pretty good front.

“Well, he said you like me but haven’t realized it yet, plus he figured out I liked you a while ago..” Finn smiled up at her through his lashes.

“This is a complete fucking mess and I’m going to blame you for this Finnley..you should have told me..” she pointed at him, but then started to laugh

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Rae asked throwing her hands in the air.

Finn laughed at her little outburst “Well, Damien told me not to try anything with you until after he leaves, like I said he thinks you haven’t realized you like me yet, so maybe we can just go that route and then when he leaves we can..y’know..if you want that is..” he trailed off.

“But what about Chloe she likes you and if were not together she might try something with you before Damien leaves and we can be together..” Rae pleaded, then through her hand over her face

“Oh my god, I’m such a slag, I can’t believe this” she groaned.

Finn chuckled at her “Rae, don’t worry about Chloe she’ll get over it, I don’t like her like that,, I’ve only ever saw her as a mate nothing more and if she would have tried to kiss me tonight, I wouldn’t have let her because I’m completely bat shit crazy for her best friend” Finn smiled cupping Rae’s face.

Rae smiled at Finn and he leaned into kiss her, she pulled away and he frowned “you better make it good because this is the last time until your brother leaves” she said with a little smile.

“Alright girl” Finn smirked

Finn pressed his lips hard against hers, her tongue running across his bottom lip, he parted his lips happily, he moaned as their tongues massaged against one another, “mmm Finn” Rae moaned into the kiss, she can feel Finn smile and she grips his shirt tighter. They pull away moments later panting, Finn gives her one last soft kiss “Good” he asks “perfect” she says softly

“Time to face the music” Rae said making her way to the door.

Finn smiled and put his mask back on, he followed Rae back into the ball room where no one seemed to notice they were missing. They easily slipped back into dancing near Chop and Izzy, Archie and Damien walked up to them “where were you two” Damien asked

“Arguing about music by the Dj” Rae said,

“What else would you two be doing” Archie said sarcastically, he pushed Finn playfully and they started talking. 

“Having a good time” Rae asked Damien

“Its alright, you?” he asked

“Yeah, brilliant” she smiled at him

The gang continued to dance, then Rae felt a little nudge she looked and it was Finn, he was nodding towards the bar where Chloe was making out with some guy. Rae laughed as a smile crossed Finn’s face.

As the night wound down and the guests left the gang moved into the lounge.

“Fuck finally” Archie said, he collapsed on the sofa taking his mask off rubbing his eyes putting on his glasses.

The rest of the gang took their masks off as well, then they collapsed in different areas, Rae notice Chloe freeze up when Damien walked by her to sit next to her. Damien collapsed next to Rae, Finn bit his lip looking away, Rae smiled knowingly at him.

“So..who, what, when, where, why ?” Chop asked looking around at the gang.

Rae’s eyes went wide “Chop, I’m too drunk and tired for a debrief” Finn said, with agreement all around.

“You guys are no fun” Chop pouted

“Fine, debrief tomorrow at the chippy at 11, no exceptions” Chop said

“Alright I’m headed out” Archie stood stretching

“Me too” Chop stood up

“Might as well go too” Damien said standing and helping Rae to her feet.

“Thanks Chloe” Izzy went and hugged Chloe

“Group hug” Chop shouted and they all crowded around Chloe thanking her

Rae could feel a hand caressing her side and she knew it was Finn, when they broke the group hug Chloe walked them all to the door biding them a goodnight.

Rae got in the car with Damien, Finn leaving on his scooter.

The car ride was mostly silent, when they pulled out front of Rae’s house Damien jumped out running around the car to get the door for her, he helped her out and held her hand walking her to her door.

“Can I pick you up to go to the chippy tomorrow?” He asked as looking down at their intertwined hands.

“Sure” she smiled at him.

“Alright..I’ll be here at ten to pick you up” he said looking at her

“Okay” she said, knowing that he was picking her up early for the talk.

“Goodnight Rae” he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then turned walking back to his car

“Night Damien” She said after him.

Rae went in her house relieved to be able to take off her dress and get some much needed rest, a lot had happened, some bad but mainly good, at least now she knew Finn did like her, and he knows she likes him, she just hates that she is going to hurt his brother in process but maybe not really, she would find out the next day.

–

The next morning Rae was waiting for Damien, she knew he would be there any minute and she was nervous, she knew she had to tell him she kissed Finn it was only fair, but didn’t know if she should elaborate on what transpired after she kissed Finn, maybe it was best to go along with Finn and Damien’s idea of waiting until he was gone to be together.

There was a knock on the door, she took a deep breath opening it “Hi” she said softly

“Hey, you ready” he asked her

“Yep” she said, she stepped out closing and locking the door behind her.

Damien walked around opening the door for her, when she got in the car she found that she was more nervous than she was in the house.

The car ride was silent, Rae recognized that they were entering the park. Damien parked and got out, Rae getting out before he could open the door for her. They walked silently next to each other for a few feet,

“Let’s sit on the swings” Damien nodded his head towards the swing set

Rae nodded and followed suit.

They sat swinging lightly, Rae did out of nervousness more than anything else.

She thought best just to rip off the band aid “I kissed Chloe” “I kissed Finn” they confessed at the same time.

They looked at each other, Damien looking more shocked at Rae’s confession than she was with his.

“She thought I was Finn”

“I thought he was you”

“I stopped her”

“I stopped me..” she wanted to elaborate but thought best not to unless he asked.

“Rae, are you bothered that Chloe kissed me even though it was an innocent mistake” he said, he finally looked over at her.

“No, it doesn’t bother me” she said honestly

“Does it bother you that Finn let me kiss him thinking he was you” she asked, she looked at him squinting the sun in her eyes.

“A little, but only because he should have told you, if you honestly thought it was me..otherwise no” Damien thought it wasn’t his place to tell Rae Finn liked her and that’s why he let her kiss him.

Rae nodded understanding “Rae, I like you, but I’m leaving in a few weeks and I think we would be better off as friends..” he paused waiting to gauge her reaction.

She waited a beat then smiled at him “I like you too, Damien, and I would love if we could be friends”

“No, hard feelings” he stuck his hand out

“No, hard feelings” Rae laughed and Damien pulled her to standing postion

Rae and Damien walked back to the car in much lighter moves than they were an a little bit ago.

“You’re not going to get the door for me?” Rae playfully pouted

“Sorry mate” Damien shrugged.

They climbed in the car joking as they drove back to the chippy, they were laughing about Archie say he could miraculously see.

When they got to the door of the chippy Damien stopped Rae “We’re okay?” he smiled shyly

“We are perfect..mate” she smiled at him pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone perfect for you" Damien whispered to her.

“I’m sure you will too” Rae replied. 

When they walked in the rest of the gang were waiting for them

“Oi! you two I told you 11 and its passed that” Chop pointed at them

Rae turned to look at the clock on the wall “Chop, its 11:04” Rae said shaking her head at him.

“Yeah that’s not 11, is it Raemundo” Chop grinned at her.

“Whatever” Rae rolled her eyes and sat next to Chloe, she smiled at the gang lingering on Finn.

Damien came and sat down in the empty chair across from Rae with a drink in hand “Oi, couldn’t even get a drink for your girlfriend” Chop said nodding towards Rae

Damien took a sip of his drink and then smiled at Rae, she smiled back with a little nod “I don’t have a girlfriend”

“What!” the heard all around the table.

“Raemundo do I need to kick his arse” Chop said ready to stand

“No, Chop, we decided we’re better off as friends” Rae smiled reassuring him.

“Rae, can I speak to you” Chloe leaned in and whispered.

Rae nodded and her and Chloe went to the bathroom

“Rae, why did you guys breakup?” Chloe asked

“Like I said we decided to be friends, he’s leaving anyway it would have never lasted” Rae shrugged.

“Did he not tell you I kissed him?” Chloe looked at Rae worriedly

“Yeah, he did, said you thought he was Finn” Rae said calmly

“I did think he was Finn, I felt so embarrassed and apologized straight away, I would hate it if you broke up because of me” Chloe said holding Rae’s hand

“Chloe, we did not break up because you kissed Damien or… because I kissed Finn” Rae sighed

“You kissed Finn!” Chloe said shocked

“I thought he was Damien”

“Oh my god” Chloe said but started to laugh.

“I’m sorry Chloe I know you like, Finn” Rae said sadly

“It was an honest mistake, I’m not worried about it anyway” Chloe shrugged

“Why, what happened?” Rae looked at her quizzically.

“Well, Little Al’s brother showed up and we kind of made out” she grinned at Rae.

“What!” Rae said

“Yeah, and sorry Rae but he was a better kisser than Damien” Chloe tried not to laugh

Rae did laugh “oh my god, so you don’t like Finn anymore” Rae asked

“No, I think he likes someone else anyway, and besides what if he’s a bad kiss like Damien” Chloe chuckled.

“He’s not” Rae said.

“Rae!” Chloe squealed with laughter.

“He’s so much better” Rae smirked

“Oh my god” Chloe cupped her mouth.

“So we’re alright” Rae asked

“Of course we are, silly” Chloe smiled hugging Rae

They went back out to sit with the gang when they saw Chop and Izzy kissing “when did that happen?” Rae said loudly.

“Last night” Archie said.

“Where the fuck was I?” She said, then realizing she looked at Finn who was holding back a laugh.

Chop went on to tell the story of him and Izzy getting together, all her friends happy and no feelings hurt, now she just had to wait until Damien left so her and Finn could be together, she could hold out, right?


	5. Final

It had been 6 days into the two week wait until Rae and Finn could finally be together, and the task of staying in the friend zone and out of the romantic zone for a while was proving difficult, for Finn. Going with the plan where no one knew Finn and Rae liked each other, well aside from Damien who knew Finn liked Rae, was seeming to go alright, Rae was much better at putting up a front for her feelings than Finn was, now that he knew she liked him he couldn’t control his feelings that well, so he would always greet her with a hug or sneaky kiss on the cheek, Rae would just sort of give him a ‘cool it Finn’ look and then would greet Archie in the same manner so it would all look friendly, and no one would suspect anything, he even invented a secret mode of communication.

 

When they would be in the pub or the chippy he would sit next to her so he could feel her pressed up against him, he urge to feel her, any part of her strong. They had been sitting at the pub for a few hours Chop ranting about some movie that came out and how they should all go see it, Izzy of course was excited, Chloe could take it or leave it Archie and Damien were discussing the original version of the movie, Rae was trying to listen in on that so she wouldn’t be lost if they did go see and Finn was trying to get her attention.

He was getting huffy, her attempts at treating him as nothing more than a friend were too good and he needed to get her attention, sure she knew he liked her but he needed her to know how much he wanted her, how long he had been agonizing over her. A sly grin grew across his face and he gently laid his hand over her knee, she paused as she was talking to Archie then cleared her throat continuing on. Finn wanted to push her a little more so he gently moved his hand up and down, he could hear her breathing becoming a bit shallower, which was the exact reaction he was looking for. He was making her feel how he feels around her. Her hands were folded on the table and she clasped them together tightly, then shook her leg in an attempt to get him to stop, but Finn decided to go another route, he drug his index finger from her knee to her mid-thigh where he stopped lightly tracing circles. Chop had asked him if he was in to see the movie and he gave a non-committal shrug, he would only go if Rae went, but maybe if they both didn’t go they could be alone together but what excuse could they use that wouldn’t seem suspicious…

He looked to Rae who still engaged in conversation with Archie and Damien, he traced out M-O-V-I-E? on her thigh, she subtly dropped her hand down beside her so it was resting on both of their legs after a few moments passed she traced out S-U-R-E on his thigh. Finn smiled thinking they could at least sit together and since it was dark maybe he could hold her hand.

The gang left the pub and walked in the direction of the cinema, Rae linked arms with Chloe and Izzy, Rae asking Chloe what happened with Little Al’s brother, she found out that nothing came of it. Chop and Archie were arguing over the movie and Finn and Damien had just been walking silently.

After a few strides Damien spoke “So..how was it?” he asked as he watched the gang.

“How was what?” Finn looked to his brother with furrowed brows.

“The kiss” he said as he looked at Finn, he had been avoiding the question not wanting to bring the subject up, because even though he really did like Rae as a friend more than a romantic partner he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit hurt that she preferred Finn, even if she didn’t know it yet, but hey who was he to deny his brother and friend happiness.

Finn looked away smiling to himself “er..um..do you really want to know…wouldn’t that be awkward for you”

Damien smirked “just spit it out Finn, it’s obvious you enjoyed it by the stupid grin on your face”

Finn snorted a laugh, he took a deep breath and sighed happily “honestly, it was fucking amazing, it was like nothing I’ve never felt before, it was just perfect, like it was where I was meant to be, just felt natural” Finn was smiling staring at Rae as he spoke softly to Damien.

“What?” Finn asked when he looked at Damien who was looking at Finn with a stupid grin.

“Nothing, just you really got it bad huh?’ Damien bumped shoulders with Finn.

“Shut up” Finn said but couldn’t help but laugh.

“What, I mean I never felt that way” Damien said.

“I don’t want to hear it” Finn held his hand up to Damien.

“I just mean it was nice, but it was just a kiss, besides we never really kissed that much” Damien shrugged.

“What do you mean, you were always kissing her?” Finn said as if it were obvious.

“Erm, well, that night you walked in on us.. was our first proper kiss, then yeah we kissed here and there but then you were being off with her and it got cut way way down to nothing basically” Damien shrugged.

“Why did it take you so long to kiss her?” Finn was in shock, if he was with her he would have hardly been able to contain himself and once they did kiss it would be his new drug, and he knows this to be true because after he kissed her at the party he has been jonesing for more.

“It’s not like I didn’t try, because trust I did, but she would just give me the cheek” Damien shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah” Damien nodded.

“So what is your plan of action?” Damien asked.

“Plan of action?” Finn asked curiously.

“Yeah, what are you going to do to woo her, to let her know you like her, to make her realize she likes you” Damien pushed.

Finn tried his very best and held in his laugh “I dunno, we get on pretty well I just figure she’ll just know” Finn shrugged, Finn knew now this was not true, even if his brother wouldn’t have come he knew that he and Rae would still be friends because he wouldn’t know how to tell her how he felt, he most likely would have waited a long time before he even tried to show her. 

“Wrong Finny, you have to show her you like her, want her, subtly, I would say in your case because you can’t just spring it on her”

“I would say by the time it is time for me to leave she will realize that it was you all along that she was wanting, if you step up your game that is” Damien shrugged un-phased.

Finn thought about what Damien said and wondered if it really was him all along, and Damien was just as close to the real thing she could get, he wondered how long she had liked him, because he told her he was basically at her mercy since the day she stole his 20p but she never mentioned how long she liked him.

-

As they approached the cinema Finn made his way through the gang to stand next to Rae, standing in the queue everyone was chattering about the movie, Finn looked down at Rae’s hand and then back up at the gang who were all still engrossed over the movie they were about to see, when they moved up almost ready to buy tickets Finn brushed Rae’s fingers with his own, letting his index finger linger on her palm before dropping his hand. Rae looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a little smile, him smiling up at her through his lashes, he turned away biting his lip as they stepped up to purchase tickets.

When they entered the dark theatre it was half filled up, the gang found seats in the middle of the theatre, as the gang entered the row to sit it was Izzy, Chop, Damien, Archie, Chloe, Rae and Finn on the end. When the lights dimmed out and the movie began Finn didn’t hesitate to gently rest his hand on Rae’s thigh, he felt her jump a little at the contact causing him to chuckle. He heard Chloe whisper if she was alright and she just hummed a yeah.

For Rae, it was safe to say if Finn kept touching her the way he was she was about to forget the whole plan and just say sod it and let Finn have his way with her, each touch radiated throughout her entire body leaving her to feel like she could combust at any moment. Finn continues his torcher by tracing patterns on her thigh, she tried to ignore them until she felt a very distinct patter being traced out, a heart. She looked over at him and he was already looking at her with a soft smile, she desperately wanted to close the gap between them and feel his lips on hers again, but she couldn’t, not only because they weren’t alone, but because she had been feeling horrible about what happened with Damien, she realized that she was maybe using Damien a little, not at first, but after she got to know Finn, and she realized Finn was who she liked, it made kissing Damien easier at times, especially when she was in a good mood with Finn.

Rae came out of her thought and excused herself quietly to the bathroom. Finn waited a minute then said he was going to get a drink if anybody wanted anything, Chop of course saying to bring him back some popcorn and Chloe wanted some chocolate. When Finn entered the lobby of the theatre he scanned it for Rae, then he walked over to the bathrooms waiting.

When he saw her open the door and come out she looked a bit lost in her thoughts.

“Hey” he said softly stepping in front of her.

“Finn..” she said obviously taken aback with him waiting for her.

“What are you doing?” she asked

“Came to see if you were alright, look like something was bothering you, and to get everyone’s orders” he smirked at the last bit.

“Oh, yeah I’m alright” she gave him a weak smile.

“No you’re not, what’s wrong?” he asked then glanced around just to make sure none of the gang came to check on him.

“Its..I need to talk to you about something..but I don’t want you to think different of me” she said softly, her eyes stuck on the floor.

“Rae, what is it, you can tell me” he moved his head trying to get her to look at him.

“Not here, maybe you can come over tomorrow, I’ll stay home all day” she said finally looking at him.

“Rae, is everything alright, between me and you..I mean..do you still like me” he asked hesitantly.

She could hear the vulnerability in his voice “of course I still like you” she said in an obvious tone.

“Just look, come round mine tomorrow, no one else will be home and we can talk” she looked around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Finn watched as she walked away wondering what she could possibly need to talk about. After he got everyone’s food he went back into the theatre, he settled in his seat, he looked down to Rae’s thigh and clasped his hands together, he thought maybe he had been to forward and that’s what she wanted to talk about. After the movie, the gang exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. Finn and Damien walked home, Finn just listening as he went on and on about the movie, he was too preoccupied with what Rae needed to talk about.

The next morning Damien went with their dad to the hospital to visit Nan she had been doing a little better. Finn waited around a little while not wanting to seem too eager, he decided to walk over to Rae’s around 11 thinking she should be up. When he got to her front door he found himself very nervous, he thought maybe now that they were alone and after she said what she needed to say he could ask her some questions that he has been thinking about, like how long she liked him.

Finn knocked on the door and a few seconds later Rae opened it with a small smile, Finn couldn’t help it she just looked so beautiful standing there with an Oasis shirt on and a burgundy skirt and her leggings he had to kiss her and kiss her he did, they stumbled back into the house and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He pulled Rae closer to him deepening the kiss, after what seemed to be too short of a time they pulled apart both panting touching foreheads.

“I thought we agreed not do that again until your brother left” Rae said with a small smile 

“I couldn’t help it” he said, he gave her chaste kiss, then pulled back.

“So what did you want to talk about?” he gave her a flirty smile.

“Um..about Damien” she said hesitantly.

“What about him?” Finn asked furrowing his brows.

“Let’s go up to my room” she motioned for him to follow.

They sat next to each other on her bed for a few moments

“Rae when did you realize you liked me” Finn asked while studying his hands.

Rae let out a breath “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about” she sighed.

Finn looked at her waiting for her to continue “Just to be clear, I never not liked you, you were just always a bit of a dick to me, well, at least you were before your brother came..” she paused.

“That was because I liked you and couldn’t figure you out, I’d never felt this way about someone before..” he said softly.

Rae nodded acknowledging him “when I realized I liked you liked you was the night you walked in on me and Damien kissing, but when I think about it, I think the day you hit Big G is the day I actually started to like you…”

“Before it was just all short answers or arguing over music, then when you’re brother came, I saw a different side of you, you had told me everyone liked your brother better and I couldn’t believe that you Finn Nelson were opening up to me, and we became better friends, and then you went and defended me against Big G, and I’m cleaning up your knuckles and then the next thing I know your brother is asking me on a date..it all happened so fast..”

She took a breath and paused. “Do you know that night you walked in on us kissing was the first night we kissed..” she looked at Finn.

Finn didn’t want to say Damien told him, he figured to just let her speak, he wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, so he gave her a shrug.

“We had been dating for a while and when he would try to kiss me I would just give him the cheek, then that night…he wasn’t back so we hung out in your room..remember..” she asked and Finn nodded.

“Well..when we went back downstairs to watch the movie, I kept thinking about you, I could hear the music but couldn’t make it out and wished I was up there with you rather than sitting next to Damien, and to be honest a lot of the times I was there I wished I could have just sat with you and listened to music” she laughed humorlessly.

“What are you trying to say, Rae” Finn asked softly.

“I’m saying that… basically I’m a horrible person, because that night I let your brother kiss me I was thinking about you, I had such a nice time just listening to music with you I couldn’t get it out of my head, so when he leaned into kiss me I let myself believe it was you kissing me, even though when I kissed him I didn’t feel anything…”

“And I’ve come to the realization that anytime I kissed him I would think about you, and when you were being off with me I don’t think I kissed him at all and it’s because I was mad at you, so it was like we were fighting but Damien got the repercussions…”

“Then at the party we were okay we were friends again, but then I saw Chloe kiss who I thought was you and I don’t know I wanted to kiss Damien, almost like I wanted to force myself to feel something, and I did, I had never felt that way when I had kissed him before, and even thinking I was kissing Damien I still thought of you and that’s why I said your name..I’ve come to the conclusion that I used you’re brother because I couldn’t have the real thing, and I’m a horrible person for doing that, I don’t think Damien would ever forgive me if he knew”

They were both silent for a long time, Rae trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill thinking there was no way he would want to be with her knowing she basically used his brother.

“Did you ever like Damien?” Finn asked

“Yeah, I did, in the beginning, I think if I would have never seen this side of you I would still be with him because I wouldn’t know what I was missing, and I still do like him as a friend, but having gotten to know you, it will always be you, even though he’s older than you he will always be second to you…any one would be honestly” she gave him a weak smile.

Finn wasn’t quite sure how to take what she just told him, he was surprised to know that what he was thinking and what Damien said had been true for the most part that it was him she was wanting.

“Rae, I don’t think different of you” he said softly

“What?”

“You told me yesterday that after we talked you didn’t want me to think different of you, well I don’t” he smiled at her.

“Even though I just told you I practically used your brother”

“I don’t think you used him, well not the entire time anyway, besides..” he trailed off

“Besides what?”

“I really need to stop betraying my brothers confidence..” Finn chuckled.

“But if it will make you feel better then I would spill all his secrets, Damien told me that he thinks you were wanting me all along, like everything you did would somehow revolve around me” He said a little smugly.

“Oh god, does he hate me now” Rae asked covering her face with her hands.

“No Rae, he doesn’t hate you in fact he asked me what I was going to do to get you to like me, well he asked how I was going to ‘woo’ you” Finn said mocking Damien’s tone

Rae started to laugh “did he really say that?”

“Yes, yes he did, now does that sound like he hates you, no, it sounds like he wants you to be happy” Finn smiled at her.

“Well, then knowing he’s not mad makes me feel a little better, but it was still a shit thing to do”

“Maybe, but at least you liked him, it would be different if you had no feelings for him at all.” Finn said.

“I guess” Rae sighed.

A beat passed and Rae smiled cunningly at Finn “So what are your plans to ‘woo’?” me she asked using air quotes.

“I dunno, I told Damien that you would just realize, besides I already know you like me” he smirked at her leaning in for a kiss.

Rae pulled back “What did he say?”

Finn huffed out a breath “he said that I had to do something to show that I liked you so you would realize you like me”

“So did you take his advice, is that why you have been tracing things on my thigh and grazing my hand” she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Umm..no I just did that because I needed to touch you, it’s driving me mad that I can’t kiss you or hold your hand when I want, you drive me crazy girl” Finn laughed nervously.

He had mischievous look on his face “Why, do you like it, does it make you like me” Finn raised an eyebrows at her.

“Well, I already liked you before you did that, but I think it would be safe to say that if you did that trying to get me to like you, I would not have minded, in fact..now that you know I like you..” Rae leaned closer to Finn whispering in his ear, she pulled back wondering when she became so confident.

Finn pulled back with a stupid grin on his face blushing “you are such a tease” he placed his hand on her thigh then slid it so he was rubbing the inside of her thigh then leaned into kiss her.

“Finn..” Rae said reluctantly pulling out of this kiss “if we keep this up we won’t be able to stop and everyone will know” she sighed touching foreheads.

“At this point I really don’t give a fuck, but I know it’s what we need to do” Finn whispered

“It’s only one more week, and then we can be together properly, god I hope no one thinks I’m a slag” Rae whined a bit.

“No one will think that Rae, besides if they do they’re probably just jealous you landed twins” Finn smiled at her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I hope” she sighed.

“I’m just mainly worried about the gang..Chloe, I mean she liked you but I don’t know how deep those feelings ran”

“Rae, I told you Chloe would get over it, she doesn’t even know anything about me besides the fact that I’m this fittest guy in school” Finn said with a smirk.

“And she hasn’t tried anything with me even though she stopped hanging around Little Al’s brother, so obviously those supposed feelings for me didn’t that deep…so don’t worry about what other people think..okay” he smiled at her and tenderly caressed her cheek.

“Alright..”

“Is there anything you want to talk about, how is your Nan?” she asked

“You answered the question I had, and my nan is doing better than she was but still it doesn’t look good” he hung his head low.

“I’m so sorry Finn, will you be seeing her today” she asked as she placed her hand on his.

“Yeah, Damien and dad are there now and I will go over later this evening to see her”

“Do you think…that maybe you would want to come with me to meet her, I know she would love to meet you I mean bang on about you enough to her” Finn smiled sheepishly at her

“I would love to but how could we get away with that, I mean I’m sure the gang is going to be wondering where I’m at you know how Chop is, I’m surprised he hasn’t come banging on the door already, and then also what if..” Rae trailed off.

“If she says something?” Finn asked.

Rae nodded her head. “I think it will be okay and I really would like you to meet her” Finn held on to Rae’s hand firmly.

“Alright” Rae said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Rae smiled.

“How are we going to do this though”? Rae asked, they would have to make up something because the gang would never go that long without wondering where she was.

“Well, Damien knows where I’ll be so he’ll cover for me but, for you I dunno maybe you can say you have to help a neighbor or something” Finn shrugged, he knew Rae was right with Chop and Chloe one of them would be calling or showing up at her house to find out what was what she was doing.

Rae thought about it for a minute, then she thought maybe she could say she was helping a neighbor like cat siting or something for the night “Alright, I will make something up but after this we go about as friends, I don’t want to have to sneak around with you and someone catch us” she smiled at Finn holding her hand out to shake.

Finn smiled at her and shook her hand, Rae walked him downstairs and they hugged goodbye agreeing to meet at the hospital around 5, Finn gave Rae a quick kiss then left.

Finn met up with the gang and Chop, Archie and Chloe were already asking where Rae was. He smiled to himself as he sat at the table. A little while later Damien came in and sat next to Finn and his first question was where Rae was, everyone said they had been asking that all day, Chloe took the initiative and decided to call Rae, she came back to the table and said there was no answer, Finn furrowed her brows wondering what was up.

“Right, that’s it, lets get a sexy search party together we are going to Raemundo’s” Chop said slamming his glass down.

The gang headed out to Rae’s, Finn wishing he could telepathically communicate with Rae to let her know what was about to happen. When they got to the door there was something taped to it. Chop took it off the door and showed everyone.

Chop and Gang, 

Mum volunteered me to watch the neighbor’s cat for the day *eyeroll* so I will see you lot tomorrow. 

P.s Chop stop doing your one eared elephant joke. 

-Rae

“That’s my Raemundo, she knew I would come looking for her” Chop smirked, “alright gang Rutlands” Chop said looking at them.

They all nodded, Damien told Finn to not forget he needed to do something for dad, Finn knowing he said this so he could go see Nan without having to explain his absence.

Finn nodded and told the gang that he would see them later, they all parted from Rae’s house the gang heading left and him heading right, Finn wondered if Rae was really in her house or if she had already left for the hospital. He decided to walk to the hospital knowing that either way he would see her there.

When he got to the doors of the hospital he saw Rae waiting for him and smile grew across his face. “Thought you had to babysit a cat” he smirked at her.

“Got my note I take it?” she smiled at him.

“Did you know we would show up?”

“Of course I did, I left early because I didn’t want to chance Chop scaling the house to make sure I wasn’t in there” she giggled.

“good thinking” he laughed

“So where is the gang now?”

“Rutlands”

“Oh good so no chance of them running into us”

“Nope not one” Finn smiled and extended out his hand to her which she happily took.

Finn and Rae visited with his Nan until visiting hours were over, Finn mainly listened and his two favorite people chatted away. When they left Finn walked Rae home, he told Rae how much it meant that she was able to meet his Nan, and that they got on so well even though he knew they would. When they got to her house he gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight saying he would see her the next day.

–

The days leading up to Damien leaving seemed to pass agonizingly slow, Finn would sit next to Rae and they would communicate with their secret language, Finn tracing out how much he wanted to kiss her or tell her how beautiful she looked, it was the only way he could say these things to her as they hadn’t spent any more time alone together since the one day they talked and visited his Nan.

The day was coming up for Damien to leave and it happened to be the same day as Knebworth and Finn couldn’t be more excited that he could spend Knebworth with Rae, that he could hug her from behind while softly singing Wonderwall in her ear.

Finn walked into the spare room and asked Damien what time he was leaving the next day

“Um..actually I think I’m going to go to Knebworth, I mean I have my ticket and it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity” Damien shrugged.

“What!” Finn said agitated.

“I mean you don’t even really listen to Oasis all that much” Finn back tracked.

“Yeah, but once in a lifetime, like I said” Damien shrugged.

“Right” Finn said turning to walk away.

“Why does it matter anyway, were you going to finally tell Rae you like her at the concert, a bit cliché isn’t it” Damien chuckled

“Well, I have a lot of things planned out but none of which can happen if you are there” Finn said sternly.

“Does she even realize you like her, because from what I’ve seen you’re still just her good ol’ friend Finn”

Finn let out a frustrated groan “she knows” he said softly.

“What was that?” Damien asked

“She knows I like her and she likes me alright, and we have been patiently waiting until you left so we can be together..alright” Finn blurted out

“Wait what, when did this happen, you’ve been acting like there is nothing between you guys” Damien said confused.

“It doesn’t matter when it happened, it did”

“Well, you didn’t really have to wait until I left to be together, I just said that because I thought it would give you enough time to get your act together and show her how you feel, and make her realize it was you she wanted, but when you knew that your feelings were reciprocated then you guys should have just went for it” Damien said surprised they waited, but was also touched that his brother and Rae had thought enough of him to wait until he left to be together.

Finn started to laugh like a mad man

“What?” Damien asked confuse on Finns outburst.

“So many wasted days” Finn laughed.

“Okay” Damien drew out.

“So now whatever you have planned at knebworth you can go ahead with, it was nice of you guys to worry about me but don’t” Damien said truthfully.

“I don’t think she will unless she knows you’re alright with it” Finn said honestly, he knew Rae wouldn’t do anything coupley with Damien still around.

“Just tell her I know then” Damien said simply.

“I’ll try” Finn said

The next day the gang met for Knebworth Chloe and Izzy were there to see them off, it was Rae, Finn Damien and Archie in one car then in the other it was, Chop, Little Al and Barney and Lizard.

As they were getting ready to pack in Damien whispered in Finns ear, Finn looked at Damien and he gave Finn a small nod and smile. Finn took a deep breath and walked up to Rae

“Hiya Finn, are y-“ Rae was cut off by Finns lips crashing on to hers. Damien initiated the cheering and soon everyone else joined in. When they separated Rae was bright red smiling shyly at Finn.

“Oi! When did this happen?” Chop said

“It doesn’t matter” Damien said from behind.

“Did you dump Damien for Finny-boy here Raemundo” Chop asked with a cheeky grin.

“Chop!” Rae shouted.

“Why do you have to be a horrible boy” Izzy came up smacking Chop

“Yeah, Chop why” Damien said smacking Chop along with Izzy.

“Oi! Barney switch with me yeah, I don’t want to watch my brother be flirty with his girlfriend the entire ride” Damien said happily.

“Did you tell him” Rae whispered

Finn shrugged unsure if she was mad at him “Only that we like each other I didn’t say when it happened though, and he said we could have come out sooner”

Rae shook her head and started to laugh “I had the same reaction girl, now come on lets load up” he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Rae saw Chloe with an unreadable expression she sighed and walked over to her “Are you mad” Rae asked softly.

“No, I’m not mad, just wished you would have told me” Chloe shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I just I knew you liked Finn, and I feel like a horrible friend” Rae sighed sadly

“You’re not a horrible friend, and let’s be honest I only liked Finn because he is fit and maybe because you were dating his brother” Chloe said as she tried to hold back a smile.

“Promise you’re not mad then”

“Promise, but I need you to promise me something as well” Chloe said seriously

“What?” Rae asked warily.

“The next time a set of fit twins come to town, I get first dibs” Chloe smiled

“Deal” Rae said pulling Chloe into a hug.

“Oi! Raemundo get your arse in gear” Chop shouted.

Rae said goodbye to Chloe and climbed into the front seat, Finn leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before they started off.

“I’m not having any of that all the way up there” Archie said from the backseat

Rae rolled her eyes and smiled happily at Finn

“Right, time for the mix, by the way I’m expecting marks out of ten for each tune by the way” he smiled at Rae

“Alright” she said as she pushed in the tape.

Spaceman started to play and she glared at Finn “What I thought this was your favorite song” he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

“You better watch it Finnley or else none of..” she dropped her hand down to his thigh and started to caress him.

“Oi! you’re gonna make me crash” he told her but not wanting her to move her hand.

“What else is on this tape” she asked.

“It gets better”

“Good, because it’s a zero for starters” she smiled at him, he locked their fingers together.

The show was epic, they all were singing and jumping up and down when it came time for the encore, they played Wonderwall Rae give Finn a cheeky smile knowing she had won the bet, now he had to actually go into his favorite record shop and ask if they had a Backstreet Boy cd and say he liked them.

Finn smiled shaking his head at Rae as the song began to play, he wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder and softly sang to her, when the song was ending he turned her around passionately kissing her until the song faded out.

The drive back was a loud discussion over the show, Finn dropped off Barney and Archie first. When they got to Rae’s Finn walked Rae to her door where they spent the next ten minutes kissing, when they finally broke apart Rae couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” Finn asked chuckling.

“I’m just happy and I was thinking about how you lost the bet” she smirked

“Oh god I don’t want to think about that right now” he groaned.

Rae chuckled “alright, alright, I’m going to go in, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Night girl” Finn kissed her once more then made his way towards his car.

“Oh don’t forget Chippy in the afternoon and the pub tomorrow night for the debrief” Finn said walking a few steps back towards Rae who was standing in her door way the door half open.

She turned around “Do we have to” she whined

“You know how Chop is” Finn said

“I don’t wanna go” Rae whined

“Well you don’t go at your own risk” he smirked

“You won’t miss with me?” she playfully pouted.

“No way, I know how Chop is” Finn laughed.

“How about you come to mine and we can hang out, maybe read a book” she smiled sweetly at him.

“Rae, why would I wanna read a book” he furrowed his brows at her.

“I’ll let the bet go” she said teasingly.

“What’s the book” he asked, he hated to read and then there was the wrath ofChop but none of it would be worse than saying he liked the Backstreet boys.

“First agree that you will be here tomorrow” she smirked

“Alright, I will be here tomorrow” he smiled.

She smirked at him “Its War and Peace” at the drop of Finn’s jaw she shut the door.

Finn stood stunned outside of her house for a good ten minutes, the day she told him that had been replaying in his head for a while “now that you know I like you…I wouldn’t mind you moving your hand a little bit higher and writing out all of War and Peace”

He finally got home and was sure he was going to get absolutely no sleep, as he would to busy with something else.

The next day he and Damien got up about noon, after Damien said goodbye to their dad they went to the hospital so he could say goodbye to Nan, they then made their way to the chippy the gang was all there waiting to tell Damien goodbye, he gave hugs all around promising to come visit soon, he gave Rae a hug and whispered “I’m happy for you and Finn, you’re perfect for each other” he pulled out of the hug giving her a kiss on the cheek. He hugged Finn one last time “be good to her little bro, you guys are perfect together” Damien smacked Finn on the shoulder gave the gang one last wave and left.

The gang hung out at the Chippy for a while eating and talking about the summer, Chop wanted to wait to talk about Knebworth until the pub when the other lads would be there, when it came close to the time to leave Rae said she would meet them there that she needed to go home and feed the birds knowing Finn would show up later. Chop protested but relented, when Finn glared at him, Finn decided he might as well slip out at the same time “I’ll come with you Rae, then we can walk back together” Finn said holding his hand out to Rae, both knowing they were not coming back. 

They stood up “Are you going to let him touch yo-“ Chop was cut off by Izzy’s hand covering his mouth.

“See you tomorrow guys” Chloe said with a smile knowing she wasn’t going to see them the rest of the night.

When they got to Rae’s house as soon as they got in the door they were on each other. They finally made it upstairs and on to her bed, Finn lying on top of her as they kissed slow and deep, he let his hand drop to her thigh and caressed her leg, he let his hand roam higher “are you sure” he mumbled against her lips.

“Yeah” Rae said breathless.

Finn smiled and kissed her he played with the band of her leggings, then slowly slipped his hand under caressing her over her underwear, when her hips bucked he pulled out of the kiss and looked at her lovingly as he slid his hander under her panties letting his index and middle finger massage over her wetness, he rubbed her clit then slipped a finger inside of her, she gasped and he covered it with a kiss. Finn slowly worked her into orgasm, as he kissed her and whispered how beautiful and how much he wanted her into her neck until she came. When her breathing returned to normal, they lay wrapped up in each other’s arms, Finn twirling a piece of her hair.

“Finn..” she said softly

“Hmm” he answered

“You know how you sang to me yesterday”

“Yeah” he looked at her in wonder.

“Well, I wanna…that is do you mind if I sing to you” she looked up at him.

“If you want, yeah” He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.

She sat up and looked down then back up at him, she gave him a nervous smile and placed her hand on his crotch, and began to massage over him, she could feel him hardening instantly.

“Rae..” he said breathless.

“Well, it might be more like humming” she said as she unzipped him, hearing him swallow thickly.

It took a mistaken kiss to the wrong person who turned out to be the right person all along, Rae may have dated Finn second, but the second take is usually better than the first anyway.


End file.
